


Truck Drivers

by Kfirpanther3



Series: Imaginationland Stories [1]
Category: Auf Achse, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Euro Truck Simulator 2, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Truckers, Auf Achse but its Clerith, But its set in some Imaginationland where fandoms are countries, Clerith, Cloud Meersdonk and Aerith Willers, Cloud and Aerith as truckers, Cloud drives and Aerith is a co-driver and vice versa, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, I'll add more fandoms and characters like GTA-series, OTP Feels, OTP doing shit together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Yes it's based on ETS 2, because they don't deserve getting separated, character crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:04:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kfirpanther3/pseuds/Kfirpanther3
Summary: Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough, and their truck. They drive freight from and to many countries. You can rely on them!





	1. First Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you play FF7, see Clerith* and realize hey, they don't deserve shit thrown to them by SE. Then this German truckers show (Auf Achse) appears, in which its two main characters (Franz Meersdonk and Gunther Willers) drive around the world in trucks and get themselves into adventures. There's also Euro Truck Simulator 2. Then, there's the realization, why not combine them all? Cloud and Aerith should be doing shit together. 
> 
> The summary is based on the intro of the show: "Franz Meersdonk. Günther Willers. Und ihre Maschinen. 320 PS. Sie fahren Terminfracht in aller herren Länder. Auf sie ist Verlass!" 
> 
> Then again this IS based on the TV-series except its Cloud and Aerith instead of Meersdonk and Willers. The only major plot element I will get from ff7 is how they met, and the infamous love triangle. (TLDR: Cloud loves Aerith)
> 
> *yes Clerith is canon and I felt sorry for these two (mostly these two).

There’s Cloud. Then there’s Aerith. 

They accidentally met twice, in the middle of a random street with introductions, Cloud walking around after a failed attempt to get a job in a job fair, Aerith selling some flowers. They bumped at each other, Cloud picking the fallen flowers for her, and Aerith offering some for him.

“Oh, here’s a flower, it’s one gil, just for you!” said Aerith with a friendly tone, to Cloud, who gave her one gil willingly and put it on his ear.

“Oh, uh, thanks... what’s your name?”

“Aerith.”

“Cloud.”

“Nice eyes though.” Both said, in perfect timing.

“Oh shit, we said the same words!” said Cloud. Aerith just giggled.

“I think there's something close in us. See you next time, then! Here’s my phone number.” Aerith told him, scribbling a piece of paper with her phone number (personal).

The second time, it was in a church she visits around, and Cloud just visited said place, since he saw the same type of flowers she sold him once.

“Oh it’s you again, Cloud! I think it’s time we have a date! We might as well have one together since we constantly meet each other anyway.”

“In return for the dates which I also want, I can be your bodyguard.”

“Sure, thanks!”

Some dates later, as Cloud got a job and used his money for dating her, both agreed to live together and shared the same room, since Cloud didn’t have a place to sleep on (not to mention they became a close-knit couple). As for the job, he got himself in a bar/delivery company called Seventh Heaven and did deliveries on a car, but the company was also known for its trucking services. Although he liked driving around, the boss was the problem. By problems I meant she tried hitting on him, bugging him to no end, even if he told her he had a girlfriend.

He once complained it to Aerith, who told him she’ll find a job for him, whether at the shop or not, but also told her he’ll find another job himself.

As for the flower shop, she, Marlene and Denzel (neighbors' kids who happen to like Aerith's work) arranged and carried around bouquets of flowers. Marlene arranged it (sometimes) to the point it became an art form, Aerith often checking if Marlene did it right (read: flaw, what flaw?). Aerith personally delivered said flowers by car (if they were bouquets), and always acknowledged Marlene’s work.

But there was another job that Cloud was told to do.

Driving a truck.

He might be used to driving a car, but not a huge ass 7m Ural 44202-0511-41 truck with a 12m semi-trailer on its back. (1)

“So... my customer wants you to drive this thing to Narshe.” Said the woman, who looked at him with her red eyes.

“I didn’t expect to drive this.” said Cloud, while he looked around at said Ural.

“Yeah, well my customer couldn’t find someone else to do it and our deliverymen and truckers are out doing their jobs, so he contacted me. He’s going to prepare it almost a month from now.”

“I’m not even trained!”

“And? You want that Gil or not? You better train then.” Cloud thought of Aerith and her mother and their future.

“Alright... but you’ll let Aerith with me.” While they DID come from the same town, Cloud knew that his boss wanted him, but whenever he mentioned Aerith, the boss got mad. Besides, he needed a co-driver anyway. Talking of which, he’ll ask her later when he comes home, after finishing the deliveries for today.

“Fine... but after this thing’s over, we’ll have a talk.” He could feel how mad she was. Without letting her know, he saw her hands clenched into a fist.

As much as he didn’t like the boss, the boss was surely fair enough to let them together. But he knew that wouldn't last.

Later at night...

“I have some good news and some request!” Cloud announced at the dinner table.

“Sure! I’m listening.” Aerith said.

“The boss is offering me to drive a truck... so we can get more gil, so we can increase our finances, start our family and so on.”

“Nice! Congratulations, too!” Aerith congratulated him.

“So, Aerith, I was thinking, I actually need a partner at my job... and... I thought, you? I mean, I actually needed a co-driver since I need help doing things and drive to, and I’ll protect you along the way.” Cloud added, even if he was a bit hesitant in asking her.

“You mean you want me to join you?”

“Yeah... If you want to...” said Cloud, whose words drifted... “But then, your mother...” Cloud started to emphasize, fearing that Aerith might say no.

“Sure, why not? We can even go to other countries together, like San Andreas, or Vice City. Besides, we have B-level, C1, C1E and C-approved driver’s licenses, right? We just need to have a CE driver’s license. Also, I think the kids can help her do chores. They stay here every day.” Aerith answered him as he felt relieved. 

“You have a good point. We do have enough money though if you’re ever concerned about the payment. Oh and d’you think of any plans for the flower shop since you’re coming with me?”

“I think Denzel and Marlene can operate the shop with Mama’s help, especially Marlene. Talking of which, she’s been itching to take it over, according to Mama. Besides, they're just a step away.”

“I wouldn’t mind you two away. I think the kids can do well here. But Cloud, do take care of her.” Aerith’s mother, Elmyra told them as Cloud nodded without hesitation. She was wary of Cloud at first, but then found out he wasn’t bad at all.

A week later, they managed to pass the test to get the CE license (truck driver’s license), that is, they can drive trucks. Some months earlier they got the C1, C1E and C-approved license (they had B-level of approval before, but got these approvals because Barret needed them and they were good at it). Now before they would venture outside Midgar, they asked Zack about trucking. After all, he spent time trucking in San Andreas with Cissnei.

At the first day of work, both walked into the office of Seventh Heaven, dressed in almost the same style of dress shirt, undershirt and trousers, except they had different colours. Cloud had dark blue, grey and black; Aerith had red, pink and black, all of which were bought from some internet store. (2)

Along with them were their backpacks, necessities (personal or otherwise) and documents needed for the trip, such as passports and their driving licenses. They also heard of bandits and monsters, so they packed some heat: 2 Zastava M57A pistols and 9 magazines per person, courtesy of Barret, the neighborhood-friendly arms dealer. (3) 

“So, you guys are ready now?” asked the boss.

“Yeah, we are.” Aerith answered for herself and Cloud.

“Well, get your asses in!” said the boss.

But before they can get their asses in, they decide to check the new machine first.

First, they checked the Ural’s fluids such as the oil, coolant, brake fluid and windscreen wash, the air filter, lights front and rear, then the tires and spare tire, and the emergency equipment (such as the spanner), the medical kit, and finally an emergency warning triangle. They looked at the CB radio as well.

“We should check the documents.” Aerith told Cloud. Cloud nodded.

“Let’s see, there’s the registration papers, insurance, oh and some document.” The latter document had the words Книжка МДП/TIR Carnet, and that it was already written. It had their names, on the driver list, and their cargo, which was 19 tons of electronics. It was already previously produced and assembled in San Fierro, a city in the Kingdom of San Andreas, and delivered by another truck, judging from the Carnet's content.

Another important item they had was a blue metal plate with МДП written in white was found by the middle seat. Another blue plate had the words TIR, but it was attached onto its bumper.

Getting in the Ural, they found out the interior was small, even with a sleeping cab on its back. How can they sleep together if the said sleeping cab was for one person? Then again, they tried sleeping on one bed (Aerith’s bed) several times before, Aerith sleeping on Cloud, or Cloud sleeping on Aerith.

Cloud got himself on the driver’s seat with Aerith for shotgun. Aerith took the МДП plate onto the front, propped by said truck’s aircon vent.

“Let’s go.” Aerith told him. Cloud nodded.

Cloud stepped on the clutch and the brake, checked the gear stick if it was neutral and gave it some exercise, waited for a while to warm up the engine and started the ignition as the Ural came into life. Then, he pushed the throttle to leave the office, starting with the first gear. He had some problems at first, especially with the gear stick and he can’t easily see the front of the vehicle. At times, Cloud asked Aerith if he maneuvered without any hitches.

“It’s good, go left a bit! There we go!” Aerith peeked out on the right side.

Sceneries change from urban, to suburban, then to rural as the Ural went on, reaching the beginning of the Midgar-Costa del Sol-Nibelheim highway, or a series of tarmac roads, which was the current status of said highway.

“Now I’m getting really excited.” Cloud told her, as he shifted from the first and then the second gear."

“Definitely. I think this is the beginning of our adventures.” Aerith told him, excited with a new job (and driving) and some adventures they will face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. https://www.google.com/search?q=%D0%A3%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BB+44202+0511&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjUgdqr4KHfAhXWdd4KHUtBCuEQ_AUIDygC&biw=1366&bih=626  
> 2\. Basically, Cloud and Aerith look like this driver from Sovtransavto. http://i48.fastpic.ru/big/2012/1116/be/b20670965c075f23e37a05b655e9f7be.png Also, refer to #6, without the tie. http://army.armor.kiev.ua/forma/SA-887-1.jpg  
> I thought of it after seeing Cloud's outfit in http://songstressaeris.tumblr.com/post/157087051850/achorusofcleris-day-6-february-10th But then I thought Aerith should get the same outfit as well, with a diff. color of course.  
> 3\. http://www.zastava-arms.rs/en/civilianproduct/pistol-m57a


	2. Tire Replacement, Discussions and A Family visit

Driving through the highway went without a hitch, except for some potholes while driving along the coast. While driving through a road that went to Costa del Sol, Cloud stopped the truck and put the truck on a parking brake, on a parking lot, as the time was 12:00PM, for lunch. Just as Cloud went out, however, he found out the truck’s front left tire was flat. Damn those potholes.  But the tires were probably old or patched up, even if they checked it.

“Ah, shit!” Cloud exclaimed, and then returned to the cabin to get the jack, some chocks and the lug wrench. 

“What’s wrong?” asked a startled Aerith.

“The front-left tire’s flat! It’s probably from the potholes we experienced earlier.” Cloud complained. 

“Cloud, let’s eat first, we didn’t even eat lunch yet. After this, then we fix the tire.”

They soon set up a folding table, two bottles of water, utensils, and food. After setting them all up, they ate their packed lunches. They couldn’t afford a rice cooker, for now. 

In the meantime, looking at nearby Costa del Sol, Cloud was amazed by the town itself followed by a daydream, while Aerith looked around the town’s skyline. 

My God, thought Cloud. He wanted a vacation for Aerith, ever since he saw it once. Once they become financially stable, he’ll give Aerith that vacation she deserved. 

... (It’s that daydream)

“Aerith, have you been to Costa del Sol?” Cloud asked, while sipping coffee. They were on a date.

“Naw, but I want to.” Aerith answered his question.

“Yeah, I mean, look at this house. It looks nice!” Cloud presented a photo of said house from his smartphone.

“I like the house. Once we get the money, we’ll buy it and we’ll call it _Villa Cloud_.” She told him, her hands on his face.

Cloud just blushed.

“You’re getting red, eh?” Aerith just laughed and messed Cloud’s hair.

... (now back to the present)

“So, how’s the Ural?” asked Aerith, interrupting Cloud’s daydream.

“It’s not bad. Although I think I can’t push beyond 90 km/h. Steering’s nice, the brakes are nice too, though.” Cloud asked her.

“I see. Thanks for informing me.” Aerith told him. 

Once they finished eating and packing up, now it was time to replace the broke tire. Both wore gloves. Aerith put said chocks on the wheels, lifted the front wheel’s leaf spring’s U-bolt with a jack and loosened the wheel’s lugs with a lug wrench.

“Cloud, get the spare tire. I’ll get this one out.” Aerith pulled out the tire once the last lug was out. 

Aerith wasn’t just adept at pulling out the tire’s lugs, but can pull out a tire herself and lift it out as well. Cloud pulled up said spare and pushed it on the front-left axle.  
And they quickly did it in 30 minutes, considering they reinstalled a part that allowed the truck to give the tire a certain pressure. 

Now it’s back to driving. Apart from a bunch of small gravel roads (which was nothing to the Ural, but took them more time due to the traffic of said roads), the usual calls of nature, driving through the country was fine. 

... 

It was 6:00 PM. An alarm buzzed the typically conversation-laden couple. They previously discussed the video games they played together on a PC, like DCS World or the numerous simulators/emulators. Cloud moved to the inner lane and pulled the parking brake. He then moved to the sleeping cab and told Aerith to move, the latter placed a CJD Compact console (it’s a like a Vita but in Android) by the sleeping cab. 

“It’s your turn, Aerith.” Aerith nodded and moved to said seat, on the left. She adjusted the seat, pushed the clutch and the brake, and turned the truck’s ignition. She then shifted to the first gear. The truck soon went into life once again.

“Hey, Aerith. Thanks for joining with me.” Cloud thanked her. 

“Welcome. Remember, we wanted to go to San Andreas, or some other country. There’s an advantage in being a truck driver. You get to places that you don’t expect visiting, and we are our own bosses.” Aerith told him, shifting on the 5th gear of the Ural.

“You have a point.”

“A different and unrelated question, you’ve tried _Fridge Racer_?” Cloud asked her again. He reached the console and chose said game.

“Yeah, I have a file saved. What about it?”

“I have another file, too. What’s your opinion on it?”

“The game is good and the concept behind it is funny, I swear, you’ll enjoy it. Racing with refrigerators? I like the idea, that’s why I downloaded it. Oh, and uh, get the HM 5000 ASAP. It’s got more nitrous, and apparently, according to the notes, a T-64 engine.” Aerith laughed at the game’s idea.

“And what about _Urban Wakeboarding_?”

“I’ll download it if one of us gets bored with _Fridge Racer_. I’m pretty sure, we won’t get bored. You’re already enjoying the game already.”

“Aight then.” Cloud continued playing.

As much as they loved talking to each other, they do need to rest their voices. It was also getting dark, and Aerith, as the driver, turned on the dashboard’s lights, the trailer lights switch, and the headlamp. 

“Cloud, its 9:30 PM. You wanna go to Nibelheim? I’m pretty sure it won’t hurt meeting your parents and resting there for a while.” A yawning Aerith told him.

“Go, they shouldn’t strain us this hard, it's our first time driving. And if she gets mad at us...” Cloud’s words drifted.

“That’s her problem.” Aerith reassured him. 

She then blinked the right light signal, changed lanes until she found the exit, going to Nibelheim. It was easy to find his house in the middle of the night. In fact, the first thing she saw was Cloud’s father, drinking Banora wine.

“Park here!” said Cloud’s father, who pointed at a space that can fit said truck.

Just as the Ural was parked and they left said Ural, Cloud’s father saw them. 

“Hello!” said Cloud and Aerith to his father. They then plopped by the couch.

“Oh, hello! Have something to eat and drink.” said Cloud’s mother, who offered them Kompot and Krofne, both of them eating and drinking said offerings. Cloud’s parents sat on the couches.

“Thank you!” both told her.

“I’ll be out to get some Šljivovica!” Cloud told her and his father. The needed supplies were for: the small talk. Then again, Cloud and Aerith needed Šljivovica, coffee, sugar, and cream for their trip ahead.

“So, how’s Cloud?” started Cloud’s dad. When they met Aerith for the first time, they immediately accepted her into the family.

“He’s loyal, nice and protects me.”

“That’s good; he’s loyal and protects you. I thought he did deliveries, why did he drive a truck with you?” asked Cloud’s father.

“Let’s see, his boss made him drive a truck, because nobody else can do that shit for her. Cloud then told me about it, and asked if I can join. Of course I said, yes, because I love him and he also needs someone to take care of him, even if he didn’t say it implicitly. Besides, he takes care of me too, and we want to go on an adventure together.”

“So that means you left the shop to join him?” asked Cloud’s mother.

“Yes.” Aerith sipped some kompot.

“Who takes care of it?” asked his father. 

“Mama and two young adults, Denzel and Marlene.”

“Oh, I see.” Said Cloud’s father.

“That’s good; In fact, since he takes care of you, take care of him back.” said Cloud’s mother, who sat beside Cloud’s father.

“Yes, mom and dad!” Aerith nodded, happy that his parents complimented her. She only used the terms for Cloud’s parents, since Mama and Papa were for her parents. Cloud referred to his parents in the same way, except the two independently used them. 

They talked to her on other things, like how they met. It was already 11:00 pm. They better sleep now. Cloud came into the conversation. 

“So, when are you two getting married?” asked Cloud’s dad. 

“Uh....” Both said the same thing.

“This isn’t an “uh” race though.” Cloud’s mother reminded them. 

“Uhh, we’re not financially stable yet.” Cloud told his parents.

“There’s no doubt that we love each other, but it’s not in our minds at the moment. We have to... upgrade a lot of things, starting with the house, the flower shop, ourselves, but mostly the house and the shop. Oh, and our family too.” Aerith argued.

“I see, even if you’re 25 and she’s 26. So how do you live together?” said Cloud’s mother. Numerous questions came into the fray, whether it was their relationship, their actual status, or anything that related involving the two of them. 

The discussion about the question actually lasted for 30 minutes, since Aerith also told them they have to sleep. Talking of which, both withdrew to Cloud’s room. Coincidentally, it’s a small bed.  

“Hey, Cloud...” said Aerith who took the console from the side table.

“Yeah?” He asked, groggily.

“Your parents told me to protect you. You’re protecting me anyway. Come here, Cloud.” Cloud immediately hugged her, his head on her neck. She moved her arm and wrapped it around his neck so she can play Fridge Racer. 

“Thanks. When did they tell you that?” She could understand Cloud’s voice even if her body muffled his voice.

“Your mother told me that. Besides, with this new job, we really do need to protect each other.”  
“So, I watch your back, you watch mine.”

“Yeah, kinda like that. Oh, by the way, it’s nice you’re getting the MHM-1704 fridge.”

“Fuck... I forgot to save the file, and thanks for congratulating me.” Cloud thanked her, even if his voice indicated his sleepiness.

“Go to sleep, I will save the file for you.”

“Thanks. Remind me to do the same thing for you.” 

“Night.”

“Night, to you as well.“ With those words, Cloud immediately slept. Aerith on the other hand, was getting asleep as well. But at least she saved Cloud’s file. 

Now back to her game. She’s trying to finish the _ZiL Challenge_ , using a Minsk-10 refrigerator against a ZiL-Moskva refrigerator, considered the topmost refrigerator in the 1st class. But tiredness made her think otherwise. She better sleep too, besides, she had 6 hours left to drive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. The idea for the tire replacement and lunch conversation came from Auf Achse, S01E13 AKA _Der Wüstenkoller_  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qkW1E7MFKM0  
> 2\. CJD Compact comes from gta.wikia.com/wiki/CJD_500, but is inspired by the PS Vita/PSP.  
> Talking of which, them playing video games came from one of Krudears' works, something involving Cloud and Aerith, the latter playing a vidya gaem console. https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=1905635 Can be found here.  
> 3\. _Fridge Racer_ and _Urban Wakeboarding_ came from _Jackass: The Game_.  
>  4\. The refrigerators (except HM 5000) actually exist. Well, I googled HM 5000 and it's some printing machine by Doosan, but I initially based the HM 5000 refrigerator on Atlant-made refrigerators from Minsk. Like this one https://www.atlant.by/en/bt.atlant.by/catalog/fridges/detail.php?ID=17418  
> 5\. The Clerith fluff might be too much (then again it IS a Clerith-fic), but that's because the next chapter involves driving on gravel and mud (Mmm, Mudrunner), in that Ural. Oh, and I kinda want to write the reactions of Cloud's parents and them visiting said parents. Also, Aerith finally drives an Ural! 
> 
> Otherwise, feel free to fave and comment/ask questions/shit on it.


	3. Aerith plays Spintires: Mudrunner

So it was 5:00 AM. Nice. The sunlight hit their faces. Aerith was the first to open up her eyes. Last time she slept with him, she slept on and hugged Cloud. Now its Cloud’s turn, and Aerith had her left arm on his back, and her right hand on his head. Cloud’s hands were on her waist and back, fingers on her skin.

“Cloud, get up! We have to fix ourselves and get our asses back to the Ural!” Aerith woke him by patting his back.

“What time is it?” Cloud asked groggily, his face buried under the pillow.

Aerith grabbed her wristwatch from a side table. “Oh, fuck! It’s 5:10. We better get running!”

They did some face washing, then showering together (well his parents were actually asleep), some grooming, and new clothes (well design and color wise, they’re almost the same). They then ate breakfast, consisting of a shot of Šljivovica, coffee with cream, sardines and rice. Beside the table was a map they owned. A TV report soon blared over the dining room/kitchen, because his parents were watching news.

“These traffic jams are not yet solved for the past two days.” said the TV announcer. Those “two days” rang into their ears.

“Shit.” said Cloud.

“Daaamn!” said Aerith. Both of them said those words while eating breakfast.

“I think should we take this shortcut. Apparently, the traffic to the main road sucks ass. And you do know time is not on our side, I mean, 1 week and 3 days is a nice deadline already.” Aerith reminded Cloud, pointing at said map, which they marked using black pens. Originally, the plan involved driving to that stretch of road.

“I think we should. One, I don’t think we can last over a traffic jam, not to mention we might wait at the border. Two, the bosses in Narshe and the boss will probably bite on our asses if we’re late.” he told her. Zack told them they CAN drive to the mud road if they’re willing to get this dirty, but if not, they can drive on the paved highway, but will take a lot of time.

While they never crossed Wutai (yet), Zack mentioned they would have to wait their asses off at the border should they cross said country, because Customs on both sides are pains in the ass. Fortunately, the needed documents were in one folder, such as the carnet. They also have to visit the customs office right at the border.

“Yes, actually, you do have a point.” Aerith then sipped her coffee.

“So be it. Nothing happened for the past few days except the usual road jams. I’m on this.” 

Parts of the expressway were still being built; there was the paved expressway segment but it did not have enough lanes. Another alternative road existed from Nibelheim to Cosmo Canyon (currently a mud and gravel road), while another (tarmac) was finished, running from Wutai’s southern border with Midgar (From a Wutaian city called Kumbira) to Cosmo Canyon. Before they ventured out again, however, they decided to check their machine if it was nice enough to pass through the unpaved roads. They might be courageous but they wouldn’t bet on pure luck. But first, they said goodbye to his parents.

“Bye!” both said to them, waving as they left Cloud’s house. 

“Bye!” said Cloud’s mother and father.

Only for Cloud and Aerith to find out the Ural was refurbished, with a new spare tire to boot. 

“Whoa.” Cloud commented. 

“Errr...” Aerith, puzzled that their Ural was in front of them, at the direction of the town exit. 

“Thanks. But why?” asked Cloud to his neighbor, a 20 year old kid.

“We found out this thing needed some repairs. We fixed this from 3-4:30 AM. Your parents told us to fix this thing.”

“Uh, how much? And what repairs?”

“It’s free! The repairs, well, the tire actually needed the replacement. And we cleaned them.” said Cloud’s neighbor.

“Alright then, we’ll be leaving!” If anything, Cloud wanted to repay his own townmates. How much? Cloud produced 1000 gil from his wallet.

“Uh, thanks. What should we do with it?”

“Uh, share it with your friends?” Cloud told him, no idea what to do with it as well. 

“Sure then.” And his neighbors left.

“Let’s check this thing. Tires?” Cloud asked Aerith.

“Check. No damages.” replied Aerith, who poked the tires with a stick and checked them for rocks or pebbles that were stuck on each tire’s tread with a coin.

“The Ural itself?”

“No problems.”

“Connections to the trailer?”

“Secured.”

“Cargo?”

“Secured as well.” Aerith found the seals unopened. 

“Personal things and documents?” 

“Here.”

“Let’s go then.” 

Time to drive again, Aerith! Cloud, take shotgun now! Oh and remember to take your seatbelts!

They went back to their positions from the previous night, and they left Nibelheim through an exit and saw the region’s scenery. On the way to the mud road, Cloud asked Aerith one thing, while he looked the scenery of the Nibelheim region.

“One thing, do you like driving a truck?”

“Well, I actually do, except I love driving around like you. If we succeed, I want us to work together, in the same configuration as we have one right now. You drive, I do paperwork or any necessary things and vice versa. Besides, you get to go to different places. Not just that, it helps us become more cooperative with one another.” Aerith answered while she concentrated on driving.

“We seem to have the same reasons.”

“And that’s why I feel we’re one and the same.”

Eventually, they found themselves on a Y-intersection. One led to a four-lane road, the other went to a two-lane road. When she noted that there were numerous cars that congested the four-lane road from afar, Aerith decided to go for the two-lane road. She then went right towards the two-lane road.

“I knew it! Cloud reminded her of their decision, as the Ural moved to the latter road. Except it wasn’t a complete “road”, they realized they have to drive harder than expected. Aerith stopped by the tarmac part of the road to start driving through its gravel and muddy parts. 

She activated the winch (which was at the front of the truck), lowered a bit of the pressure applied to the tires, and activated the differential lock. She once read its Russian manual, who then explained it to Cloud (although both actually had a decent command of Russian). 

“Are you prepared for this?” asked Cloud.

“Yeah, I am. It’s either we go, or we stop, but mostly, we go.” It just so happened, a song on the radio had the words “The gas on the floor only goes forward.”

Aerith applied half of her right foot’s pressure on the pedal, lurching from its beginning position, all of the Ural’s wheels spun to the “road”. The Ural rolled through lightly muddy roads. While they were aware of the truck’s ability to drive over everything, and that the roads they will face were shit (read: A normal car won’t pass), they saw that the road was parked with trucks and other vehicles of different designs, like for instance, a 4x4 Lada Niva, or a BTR-60. An 8x8 MAZ 537 was nearby, towing a 6x4 tandem truck with a trailer (AKA BDF for Europeans), while an Ural 4320-KUNG pulled a ZiL-133GJa. 

“Most cars won’t pass here.” Aerith commented, her hands on the steering wheel.

“That’s why some chose this road. Traffic jams are not as bad as there.” Cloud told her, pointing the numerous vehicles that were parked along the road.

“But not everyone gets to pass through as if it’s nothing.” He added.

“Maybe we can though. As far as I know, the truck can go anywhere, and I saw videos of these trucks running through muddier roads.” She replied.

The Ural passed through muddy roads that normal vehicles could not pass through (it was 6x6), but the ride was bumpy as well for most of the time. It did not help that the average speed was at 10 km/h at best.

“Cloud, check the road if we’re doing right, if the truck is not toppling, or we’re moving in the right direction.” Aerith told him, even if the road... wasn’t a road in the average definition. 

“Alright.” Cloud immediately looked on the right side of the mud road.

“No problems, for now!” Cloud told her, as she turned slightly to the right. 

“By the way, it’s like a roller coaster, except it’s shittier.”

Two hours later (because they didn’t bother looking at their watches), they were half way to the town of Cosmo. They then realized their use of a mud road did save time, but dirtied the truck and its semi-trailer.

“It’s hard steering this while in mud, if you ever drive in the mud. Not to mention the cargo we’re carrying, so if we climb onto something high, we’ll take a lot of time.” She told him. It wasn’t a complaint. After all, they chose to drive in the mud. 

“And we’re going to get this thing washed.” Cloud told her

“Yeah, you are right.” she added. The funds the boss (10,000 gil) gave them were enough for expenses, such as the diesel, toll payment (outside Midgar), food, and so on. 

“Either way, we chose this.” Cloud stopped, so she can concentrate. 15-20 kilometers later (but lasted an hour), they had another challenge, a hill that also went right to the town (but was still far away). The uphill battle began with Aerith stopping the truck. She then stepped on the clutch to let it return to its normal speed. 

“You can do it, Aerith!” Cloud encouraged her.

“Thanks!”

Her right toes were on the brake and her heel was on the gas. As she slowly stepped on the gas, she also lessened her pressure on the clutch. She was used to driving uphill, but the problem was that the surface she currently drove on was mud, not tarmac. Once the Ural went up, she moved her right foot completely to the pedal, the left on the clutch.  
Soon enough, the Ural successfully climbed the uphill part of the road. 

“Good job! I knew you can do it!” Cloud complimented her skills, patting her shoulder. For most of the time, the driving was slow, but they can move at least. 

Now comes the tricky part: crossing a wooden bridge. As much as they wanted to cross the bridge, they looked at it. Maybe the truck might fall down. Who knows, they never drove over a wooden bridge, let alone a muddy road. If anything, they only visited a few places outside Midgar: Gongaga (because Zack invited them to meet his family), Kalm (replace Zack with Cissnei), Nibelheim (replace Zack with Cloud), and Icicle Inn (because Aerith’s clan invited the two of them), for examples.

“Cloud, get the map. I want to make it sure we aren’t fooling ourselves with one bridge.” 

“Here it is. Unfortunately, it’s the only bridge that can cross the other side. We’ll pass the other one as well.”

“I hope it’s not like this one.”

Cloud decided to get out. 

“Cloud, what are you doing?”  
“I’m checking the bridge if we can even cross through!” 

Cloud walked to the wooden bridge for 200 meters (the total was actually 700m), and found it to be structurally decent. He then came back and told her about the bridge. 

“Let’s see, I checked a bit of the bridge. We can cross it, but we can only drive at 15-20 kilometers an hour!” 

“Get in! Let’s do this!” Aerith reached for the right seat and patted it so he can sit.

As Cloud went back to the Ural, Aerith narrowed her eyes, gripped the steering wheel and the gearstick, her left foot on the clutch, and the right, on the gas. Cloud gripped her right hand for a while, as a sign he’s there to support her. Both looked at each other, straight in the eye, and nodded at each other. He then went out again.

“I’ll see if you’re driving right!” Cloud called at her.

“Well, here goes everything!” She called him back, looking at the wooden bridge they were going to drive on. Shifting from neutral to the first gear, Aerith drove at a slow speed of 15-20 km/h. From time to time, she would look at the wooden bridge if it ever creaked and aligned the steering wheel with the general direction of the bridge. One nasty mistake and it’s all over. Cloud looked at the front wheels of the truck, if they got it right. 

“Go on, it’s good. Keep straight!”

Several hundred meters, and they finally reached the end of the bridge. But that wasn’t over. She still had to pull the semi-trailer behind. Aerith turned her head leftward and looked behind it. The semi-trailer was still on the bridge. Well, the gas can and should go forward.

“Go on, Aerith!” Cloud told her. She applied some more pressure to the gas so it can escape, but was careful not to go overboard. Alright, some meters more... there we go!

She was relieved when the Ural’s trailer finally left the wooden bridge. She took breath of relaxation and victory, but thought there might be another bridge. And she was right. The road after them was more decent than the mud road they traveled. It was gravel, something which the Ural was also built for. It was less bumpy and smoother than mud. Now she can apply more of the needed pressure to the gas. But another bridge came in. It was made out of concrete, but the bridge’s surface, was arranged like that of a railway, with a space in the middle (which was water). The wheels can only move in-line with the surface. Move otherwise, the vehicle might fall down. 

“The bridge won’t fall down, but if we move a bit, we will.”

“Sure. I’ll drive as good as I can.” When Aerith meant “good”, it had two things, a bit faster, but also precise.

“I’ll go out again.” Cloud went out and gestured her to go on. While he did oversaw that wheels were at a correct alignment, she also made it sure they won’t fuck up. Oh and do take note the bridge was much shorter. He stopped and checked if the trailer wheels are also aligned. Fortunately, the trailer wheels were aligned as well. He returned in front of the Ural and then walked for 5 meters and signaled at her to go forward. 

“The gas on the floor only goes forward.” She repeated silently, as her foot applied some pressure. Ironically, the song was replaced by another, a cover of the infamous Wii Shop theme, at least in the radio. But on Aerith’s mind, the song repeated in her brain. She wondered, if this repeat will end. 

“Come on, you can do it, Aerith!” Cloud loudly encouraged her. Aerith replied with a thumb up from her left hand. Cloud felt happy she can do it. He looked at the wheels and they perfectly aligned with the bridge’s surface. Meanwhile, Aerith concentrated that she thought she could feel her heartbeat, or hear her heartbeat for that matter.

“There we go!” he added.

From time to time, she looked at the Ural’s wheels if they aligned perfectly. They repeated the same procedure for the rest of the bridge’s length, until the end of said bridge, passing it successfully.

“Cloud, are we out of the bridge?”

“Yes, we’re out of it! I’ll get in!” Cloud opened the right door and entered the Ural.

“Whew!” Aerith sighed in relaxation, at last. The Ural might have not crossed properly if it weren’t for their cooperation. The song in her brain stopped repeating.

“Hey, do you have any idea where we are?” asked Aerith.

“Yeah, we’re closer to Cosmo.” Cloud pulled out the map from their bag and presented it to her so she can see it.

“Oh, I see. Any idea how many kilometers left to Cosmo?”

“Hmm, I think 40-50 kilometers more. There’s nothing to worry about here, unless the last stretch is muddy. Either way, be prepared.” Cloud pointed at the road, which was tarmac.

“That’s good.” Aerith looked at the Ural’s fuel indicator, and realized the situation. Normally, the fuel was at П, or at Полный. It was actually at ¼, or 200 kilometers left (the Ural runs for 800 kilometers). The road to Cosmo was now at 30 kilometers of tarmac.

“Talking of which, once we leave Cosmo, it’s your turn. We need to refuel the Ural too while we’re at the town. Oh and get snacks, maybe beer and we should eat lunch.” Aerith told him, tapping her finger at the truck’s fuel indicator. They better find a fuel source fast. 

“It’s quite a miracle it’s not completely empty yet.”

“Yeah, I know.” Cloud told her, in agreement.

“Talking of which,” she added. “What time is it?”

“10:35 AM.” Cloud looked at his watch on his right wrist (they actually wore their watches on the right wrist). 

“That means I have two hours more then.”

All they have to do now is refuel and clean the Ural while in Cosmo, get some food for the next few days, and then go to the customs office near the border at Wutai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Can also be called _Aerith plays Spintires_. The Ural's offroad performance in this story is based from the Ural pack, by Darius, Muzden and PRADO 75 RUS http://www.mudrunnermods.com/ural-pack-v4-0-07-02-18/  
>  2\. "The gas on the floor only goes forward" is google translated (+ my edit of the words), taken from the song _Только вперед_ by Дима Санов  & Kush. The Russian part is "Газ в пол, только вперед".  
> 3\. The second bridge is from a map in Mudrunner I once downloaded (unfortunately I deleted it). Originally there was no wooden bridge at all. In fact, they were supposed to cross water, but I was discouraged to have them drive without a bridge when I realized it might damage the trailer and its cargo.  
> 4\. The Wii shop cover is from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndZ7tI3RB6k  
> 5\. Example of a BDF truck http://download-ets2.com/uploads/posts/2017-01/1483977584_maxresdefault.jpg  
> 6\. Kumbira came from http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Vajradhara_Kumbhira


	4. Going to another country and having new friends

Unlike the gravel and mud road, which was a pain in the ass for her to drive; the roads from Cosmo to Wutai were tarmac. Once leaving the mud-gravel road, Aerith unlocked the differential. It would be harder for her to drive with said differential locked. Tarmac replaced Gravel, and they soon found themselves in Cosmo, more specifically in a truck stop.  
They should do several things. Fix the truck if need be, have it washed, refueled and buy some portable lunch. The food comes in a paperboard container secured only by a rubber band and comes with a pair of plastic spoon and fork covered in plastic. (1) The nice thing about having their food in a paperboard box is that its light, portable and they can eat it while on the move or while on a break. They sat on a nearby curb and watched over the truck being washed at a short distance while they ate. The Ural had no problems with its parts, and it was already refueled.

“Since we’re in this city, you’ve heard anything else from the Red Mist XIII versus LS Benders? Zack’s been bothering me with that upcoming football match. I don’t even play football or watch it.”

“Me too. But I heard that they’re doing the match today at LS.” Aerith told him, the latter looking at their map, while she erased the previously visited roads on said map and marked new roads to drive on. 

“On the other hand, any news?”

“Not much, actually, except of course the Crown Prince’s birthday. Ma looks forward because she’s going to get ice cream cake again. You know, I might miss eating ice cream cake.” Last time they ate ice cream cake was on the same holiday and at the King’s palace, and Aerith’s charges enjoyed eating said ice cream cake. (2)

“Yeah, pretty much true. But I can buy you one if you need one, right now.”

“Not now though, for the moment.”

“If you say so, then.” Cloud replied as he looked at the pen’s trajectory.

“You have any plan Bs in case we get into trouble?”

“Not yet, although I feel something might happen over the roads at Wutai. Zack didn’t say much about Wutai.”

“He was once there. Drove once, it was pleasant driving there, that’s what he said. Although I expect something can happen.”

“All basically we do is prepare for whatever happens.”

“Pretty much so.” 

“Oh and we should divide the driving time between us in 4 in a half hours, so we won’t be that easily tired. I’ll drive, then you drive after me, as usual. Unless you’re really tired from the driving.”

“No problem. I’m not tired though. Didn’t the instructors at the driving school tell us that before? Either way I think it is better we drive that way.” 

“Yeah. Sorry if I didn’t think of this before.”

“No worries. When will we do this?”

“Tomorrow. I’ll start first.”

“Sure, then.”

Once they paid for the services (all of which took two hours), it was Cloud’s turn to drive. He drove south of Cosmo, which led to road going to Wutai’s southern border. They should meet customs, because they had goods to declare. The customs office was a diversion of the road that led to some trucks piling along, as they too declared their goods.  
One problem involving truckers is waiting their asses off at borders. While such a problem was new to Cloud and Aerith, it was a common problem not just with the borders at Wutai, but with most countries, such as the Kingdom of Liberty or Vice. Even San Andreas had such issues, but it was rare for that to happen.

And their problem right now was boredom. They waited because the customs checked their trucks and cargo by weighing them and by checking their documents. Every 15-45 minutes, a truck would pass through the customs office, sometimes taking hours, especially if said truck did not have that blue plate. Unfortunately, the border queue was 15 kilometers long, because of the usual security checks, although other reasons such as strikes and harvests do occur and can make it even less bearable. However, the queue moved fast. Cloud drove forward whenever a truck left. As they neared the office, an official walked to them.

“Your documents and passports, please.” An official came to Cloud. Aerith gave Cloud a plastic envelope of full of documents, including the Carnet, a written authority for Cloud and Aerith to drive (courtesy of the boss), and of course their passports. Cloud in turn, gave the needed requirements to the official. The official left and they waited again. Once at the office, some other officials checked their cargo and sealed their doors, letting them go.  
“Ok, you two can go.”

There were other amenities as well, such as a money exchange and WCs. (3) He parked the truck. 

“Oh yeah... I’ll convert some of our money to Ruburu.” (4)  
“Sure, I’ll go to the WC and fix myself. I’ll be back in a while.”  
While Aerith went to the womne’s WC, Cloud went to the money exchange, having 4000 Gil with him (2000 for themselves, 2000 for anything else). The rate is as follows, 1 Ruburu - 4 Gil. 1 Midgar Gil - 1 Wutai Mat. (5)

“How much is this and which to be converted?” a money exchange teller asked him.

“4k Gil to 1k Ruburu.” He answered and it was quickly converted into several bills consisting of 3 1000G, and 10 100G bills. Aerith came back.

“So, how are you?” He asked while he waited for the conversion. 

“I’m fine.” Aerith answered casually.

Cloud kept the 500 (4x100 + 100) SRR for themselves, and another 500 for the truck’s needed services.

Eventually they found themselves at the border between Midgar and Wutai, a neighboring country. Unlike the customs it was much faster. Just pay the toll booth to Wutai, and then you go! 

Cloud pushed the pedal, went to the border toll and steered right, towards a short queue of trucks that waited for their turn to get into Wutai. Once there, they immediately paid 150 Gil (either way they can either pay them in Gil), which was a toll payment for their truck to go through. Oh and they met Wutai’s customs, which was just as fast as Midgar’s customs. They were pleasantly surprised when they didn’t expect the customs on both sides to be fast. Then again, Zack and Cissnei drove there, once. 

So, Cloud and Aerith, welcome to Wutai! 

“Dobre Došli v Wutaj!” the first sign said, while another had the sign “Dobre Došli v Kumbira”, referring to the fact they entered Wutai and the city of Kumbira. It was the first time they’ve been to another country. Another reminder they were now in Wutai was that the speed limit was different. If you’re in Midgar, it was 100 km/h for trucks on expressways, 50 km/h for towns, and 70 km/h for urban areas. But in Wutai, it was 80 km/h, 50 km/h and 60 km/h, respectively. Cloud kept an average speed of 75 km/h, to play safe. 

Now driving through Wutai (country or its cities) was fine. The roads were fine, the food was fine (they once ate at a Wutaian restaurant in Midgar, because Aerith’s other relatives invited them. They wanted to meet Cloud), and a Wutaian can even speak to a Midgarian, even if a Midgarian won’t understand 45-50% of what they’re saying. Also, if you’re interested in Sinitic buildings and culture (but the language is Bulgarian) then Wutai is the best place. 

However, the inhabitants of the capital city wouldn’t mind harming inhabitants from the city of Midgar. An inhabitant from Gongaga, Nibelheim or Kalm wouldn’t be harmed at all.  
An accident nearly happened when Cloud went northward to the city itself. An Aleko with Wutai car plates overtook them without using any lights.

“That fucking car just passed us!” Cloud pulled the horn and blinked the light three times. 

“What the?” Aerith questioned the asshole’s motive.

“I know, right?!”

“I won’t chase him, if you’re worried.” He added.

“Either way, I wouldn’t. Unless we want to get our asses kicked.” She told him. Cloud kept on driving, as if nothing happened.

A few minutes later (but several kilometers later), the truck slowed down as a traffic queue appeared. An accident happened. A truck overturned; it belonged to some company from the Kingdom of Vice called _Spand Express_. They could see the vehicle registration code _VC_ and on its front roof it had the title of said company.

“Izvinite, da li znate šta se dogodilo?” [Excuse me, do you know what happened] Cloud asked.

“Kamion se obǎrna.” [The truck fell over] said a policeman, who didn’t actually understood Cloud but guessed that Cloud asked what just happened.  


“Hvala vam!” [Thank you!] Cloud thanked the man, even if he didn't understand a single bit apart from the word "Kamion".

“Trǎgnete po drugija pǎt!” [Take the other road!] the cop told him. Cloud understood, and saw that they must take a detour, which appeared itself in front of them in the form of a two lane road that went uphill. He then drove right towards the detour. While on the detour, he then looked above the wreck and saw the contents of the truck, which were sacks of cement. 

“Shit, look at what happened!” Cloud showed the wreck below, to Aerith as the truck went up, going through the detour. 

“Oh, damn!” Aerith cringed as she leaned over from Cloud’s driving seat and saw the wreckage above. 

“We should check the map first though.” Cloud told her as he parked the Ural by the roadside. She showed him the map and a new pen mark, where the detour actually was. It had three lanes. Two for traffic, and the shoulder was for emergencies.

“Thanks, Aerith.” Cloud soon pushed the gas once more for the Ural to move.

“We better get going.” She told him as she returned to her seat. Cloud pushed the gas once again, this time going to drive towards the border between Wutai and Figaro. He kept on driving, that is until a voice came on the CB radio. 

“Anyone, can any of you help us? We’re on the detour, and we’re going to Figaro! We’re the ones who have a grey Lada stuck on the right side of the road going northward.” A man asked them.

“Try helping them.” Aerith told Cloud as he nodded instantly.

“Aight, I’m on it.” Cloud told her.

Picking up the radio’s receiver, Aerith asked them: “So what exactly happened?”

“Well, some Wutaians pushed our car off the road, and now we’re stuck!” said the man.

“I see.” They felt sympathy when they heard what happened to the man talking to them.

“Oh, looks like they have the same problem as we did, except they succeeded this time around.”

“Pretty much so.”

Soon enough, they found a grey VAZ 2101, and a woman wearing a light blue blouse waved at them.

“Are you the guys who called for help?” Cloud asked.

“Yeah, we are!” the man told them, the former wore a suit.

“I’ll try pull this out.” Cloud told Aerith.

“That’s the spirit. I think we can pull it out, trust me. Also, I think we should pull the car from our front, since the trailer might not have the towing hook.” She replied with encouragement. After all, they were trained to remove semi-trailers and reattach said trailer back to the truck.

“Alright then.” Cloud ended the conversation as he drove in front of the car’s rear, aligned with said car’s position, and shifted to the reverse gear. Aerith on the other hand, wore gloves, left the truck and took a towing rope out, along with an emergency warning triangle, which she placed several meters away from the Ural’s trailer. The rope was first hooked onto the Ural’s right towing hook, while she then secured it toward the 2101.

“Go back to the car! Reverse it when I tell you! Cloud, reverse the Ural when I tell you!” Aerith ordered at the man and woman, as they went back to the car.

The man raised his thumb up. Aerith looked back and saw Cloud raising his thumb up. She nodded back.

“Go! Come on, come on!” She repeated as both Cloud and the man reversed their machines. She peeked at the truck’s back if some other cars came along. Fortunately, nothing was coming along their way.

Cloud pushed the gas until the truck successfully pulled out the trapped Lada.

“Good job, Cloud!” Aerith congratulated Cloud, as he pulled the Lada back to the shoulder. He raised his left thumb up once again. He went out and packed most of the tools, since Aerith pulled the tools out. 

“Thanks for that too. Remind me to buy you a beer.” said Aerith as they left the Ural once again. 

“You’re welcome, as always. And I’ll buy for you as well. We should have a short break for a while, 15 minutes at best.” Cloud said in return.

“Yeah, sure.” said Aerith.

After the two took a 15 minute break, the other couple met them. The woman first introduced herself. 

“Oh yeah, we didn’t introduce ourselves. I am Lucrecia, and this is my husband, Vincent. So... you guys are?” asked Lucrecia.

“Cloud, and this is my girlfriend, Aerith.” Cloud answered as Aerith held his arm. He was always proud whenever he mentioned her, and when Aerith mentioned him as well. 

“I can’t repay you at this moment, because we have things to do. But we’ll find a way.” Vincent replied. Cloud reminded himself to ask Vincent any troubles they might get.

“Thanks. Oh and here’s my calling card by the way.” added Vincent. 

“I suggest we drive together so we won’t get ourselves fucked over by Wutaians.” Cloud suggested.

“Yeah, we should. We’ll separate after we get out of the city.” suggested Vincent.

“Any problems?” Cloud asked Aerith, or anyone for that matter. Aerith shook her head and gave a thumbs up.

“No problems.” She added.

“We’re good.” Vincent answered. 

“It’s better we drive together.” Lucrecia replied.

“You guys, get in the front, that way we can protect you guys from getting your car veer off again. Let’s go, Aerith. We’ll talk with them along the way.” Cloud told them as Aerith went back to the Ural.

Both Lucrecia and Vincent nodded. They went back to their car. As they left the area and moved towards Wutai, Cloud pulled the radio’s receiver and started a conversation.

“What are you guys doing in the middle of Wutai?” Cloud asked through the CB radio’s receiver.

“We’re going to Figaro.” Vincent answered his question. 

“Why?”. 

“Some conference on Los Santos’ military technology during the last war.”

“I see. So did you guys face the traffic jam?” asked Cloud.

“We didn’t, although we heard reports of it afterward. We just attended another conference.” Lucrecia added.

“I see. Do you guys know of an alternative way back home without using Wutai?” 

“Well this wasn’t even our car... so we’re going to bring it to some rental car company in Figaro, too, like our friend from Faremisac.” (6) 

“Who is this friend of yours?” asked Cloud.

“Uhh... Barret.” Lucrecia answered them.

Cloud and Aerith were a bit shocked. 

“How did you know him?!” Cloud asked.

“Well. We met at the arms expo at Costa del Sol several months ago...”

“We drove his extra merchandise that day, I think!” 

“Are you the guys that drove those buhankas along with some trucks?” asked Lucrecia once more, referring to a van called the UAZ-3741.

“Yeah...” he answered back. Cloud and Aerith felt a bit uneasy. 

“It’s a small world out there.” Lucrecia’s voice came from the receiver.

“Actually we live a bit far from Faremisac.” Vincent added.

“Shieeet! Do you know most folks from that district?” Cloud asked.

“Not really. Just Barret and his employees.” Lucrecia answered.

“So what do you guys do?”

“Eh, doing some work for the kingdom, like research on Military history. He works for another branch of the government.” Lucrecia told them. 

“Oh, that’s good. Hey uh, we should concentrate on the road. If you guys have problems do not hesitate asking us.” said Cloud as he shifted the gearstick with his right hand. 

As Cloud placed the receiver back to the radio, Aerith guessed what Vincent’s actual job was.

“I probably think he’s from the Army intelligence.”

“I agree a lot with this. Lucrecia just hinted at Vincent’s job.” 

The truck and the Lada went on through Wutai (through the detour), without any hitches (Thank the gods, Cloud told Aerith), while Aerith took a nap.

Two hours later, going through cities like Tamblin, they saw the skyline of Wutai’s city (Wutai). It had more skyscrapers than Midgar as well, the result of Damcyan investment. By then Aerith was awake again.

“Damn... the city’s bright at night!” Aerith told Cloud.

“No need to turn on the lights like last time.” Cloud told her.

“Haha, yeah, I know.” Aerith laughed at the fact, while the Ural and the Lada left the city. Several more hours later they crossed Wutai’s border with Figaro, and they were both tired. Cloud drove on up until they left the Wutai border with the other country, where they had their documents checked only by Wutai. They went onto Figaro and stopped at a rest area. There, they met once more. It was also time for them to separate, since there did not notice any threats of cars trying to veer the Lada or the Ural (they can try!). 

“Hey, uh, thanks for saving us.” Vincent said, as he shook hands with Cloud and Aerith and returned back to Lucrecia.

“The pleasure is ours.” Cloud told them, as he and Aerith waved at them as Vincent and his wife went back to their car and slept there. The rest area was just a parking lot with toilets. The drivers relieved themselves and went back to the Ural. 

“We should sleep, too. ‘Night.” Cloud closed the Ural’s curtains and laid his back on its Ural’s bunk, followed by Aerith. He hugged her from behind. 

“Sweet dreams, Cloud.” She replied, and both immediately drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I imagine FF7 characters speaking different languages. While the Compilation makes them speak English/Japanese, I decided to make the characters in this story speak a certain language, this time around. Just so there is less confusion, in this story, Cloud/Aerith/Zack/Cissnei and the other FF7 characters mentioned here speak BCS (although they speak in English between themselves in the story's text), Wutaians like Yuffie speak Bulgarian, characters from GTA SA speak Russian and so on. Oh yeah, btw, the BCS/Bulgarian/Russian phrases are google-translated + edits from me. 
> 
> Also, I kinda wanted to try the same language problem found in Auf Achse. To quote its Wiki page:  
> "when the action was set in a foreign country, the actors spoke their own language... so that the viewer would experience the same communication problems as Franz and Günther." I decided to put up the english translations instead. 
> 
> Also some notes:  
> 1\. It's like you're eating food from KFC, it's in a paperboard pack. But I imagine them eating food similar to the food in UP Diliman, such as the eatery known as CASAA (it's near the Sociology building, near the Lagmay building). They once had their own building but after a fire broke out they relocated nearby.  
> 2\. King’s Palace - tallest Shinra building in Midgar in the game. But since there’s no Shinra, it becomes the King’s castle. The King of course is none another than Cait Sith. He is not a robot this time. Oh and for Aerith's charges (Denzel and Marlene) eating cake, it's basically this. https://sutera.co/unique-brunei-tradition-hari-raya-open-house-worlds-largest-palace/  
> 3\. WC - Water Closet AKA Toilet.  
> 4\. Ruburu is San Andrean money. I know it should be USD but I made San Andreas a different country (A Russified kingdom led by Carl Johnson from GTA) from the original game. Same thing for Wutai (in FF7 it's a small Sinitic country. Here it still is sinitic, but it's as big as the three main islands, and they're connnected together by land). I might bring in a map. Also, to explain the logic why it was named Ruburu. Рубль - ルブル/ruburu. Sign - ル or SRR. Gil is still G/Г/MDG.  
> 5\. Mat - Materia. Yuffie steals Materia anyway. Sign of Wutai Mat - М or WTM.  
> 6\. This is a name I made up to replace the terms Sectors 1-7 and so on, in this case, it's Sector 5. The name came from Gast Faremis AKA Aerith’s in-game dad. Oh and for general appearance and size, it's 304km2; think of Beograd's Surčin, Mladenovac and Grocka's general appearance, hilly and filled with houses and so on. I couldn't think of a name, so I used her dad's surname.
> 
> Talking of which, I'll add other couples, apart from Clerith, there's Zack and Cissnei, Vincent and Lucrecia, and others to come.


	5. A day in South Figaro - Meeting some other drivers

After they woke up (it was 545h, 1), they found out the other two already left. Cloud found out a note attached to the truck’s wipers.  
“What does it say?” asked Aerith.  
“Dear Cloud and Aerith,

We thank you two for saving us. Without your help, we wouldn’t be at the conference at Figaro today. We’re grateful for your help. In return, we’ll help you in return. There’s also a calling card stapled to it.

Regards,  
Vincent and Lucrecia.” Cloud read aloud the contents of the letter and found the calling card.

“We should keep it in case shit happens.” Aerith told him.

“Yeah, you are right. I’ll write the number for you as well.” Cloud tore a leaf from a notepad and scribbled the number with a ballpen he grabbed from their bag (like filling up documents). 

“Thanks, Cloud.” Aerith then put it on her wallet, in case shit really does happen. 

They left for South Figaro (which took them 9 hours due to the mountainous and narrow nature of the roads to the city), as it was the place where Figarian customs would record every single truck and its driver (or drivers) entering onto the Kingdom and its cities, such as Figaro and Narshe, or just going through the Kingdom. 

So they got themselves into the Customs office at the district of Harcourt, South Figaro. Zack once told them not to deal with the customs themselves, as he himself once learned, the hard way. It took him 3 days and 200 San Andrean Ruburu (SRR) just to get their ass out of the office. Oh, and a pissed off Cissnei. (2)

What they must do, Zack told them, was to give a guy named Vargas or Sabin (both were customs officials for the Midgarian drivers) several things: their passports, visas, and licenses, for 60 SRR and a pack of cigarettes. These two will bring it to the customs office. It usually took Sabin/Vargas 6 hours to finish the process, but can be faster if you are willing to cough up 10 more SRR. 69 Brand for Vargas and Homies Sharp for Sabin. He was faster than Vargas but had a higher pay, at 70 SRR. If you had zero cigarettes, give him an extra 10 so he can buy a pack. (3)

“Hey, we don’t smoke, so here’s the money to buy cigarettes.” Cloud talked to Sabin (in Russian) and gave Sabin 10R.

“Spasibo vam!” [Thank you!] Sabin thanked them in Russian as well. 

They saw Sabin disappear into the building, which they presumed was the customs office.  
Waiting for them to finish took them 5 hours. While waiting their asses off, they ate lunch and read together a novelization of _Brigada: Law of the Lawless_. It was simply an adaptation of the famous Russian TV-series, except this time, the three others survive, while Tamara (Valerij Filatov’s wife) join Olga (Saša’s wife) and her son go to America before Saša’s bodyguard was supposed to deal with them. The four follow after the three. (4) 

Both Cloud and Aerith were on the part when Saša was shot in 1989, when Sabin knocked at the Ural’s left door, their documents in his hands. It was better to read than buy yourself some useless trinkets, Zack told them once. (4b)

“Here’s the documents, as expected.” Sabin told them, in Midgarian. 

“Thank you very much.” said Cloud, this time in his own language quickly pored the documents. He then started the truck.

“How did you know Midgarian?” Aerith asked Sabin, the former peeking at Sabin.

“Well, I just know from listening to people, not to mention, your truck’s registration plates.”

"Oh, I see." Aerith answered. "Good evening to you then." It was already 2040h, as they left the customs office. 

 

“Hey, Aerith, we should have dinner, it’s getting dark already.”

“Yeah, I agree. I’m also hungry.”

“Sure, no problem. Now lemme find a good place for us to eat.”

“We should try there. It’s already near us.” Aerith pointed at a large truck stop. 

“Are you sure about this? There might be too many people for us though, or a lack of parking space.”

“Eh, if there are too many people, we can ask by the radio for a nice restaurant to eat at. As for the parking space, well, same thing.” 

“If you say so. I understand. I’m not forcing you or anything. Maybe we can have it parked there and eat at someplace else.”

Fortunately, they were lucky. They had a good parking spot. 

“Aerith, hold on, I’ll find a parking spot.” Cloud looked around him. To the right, there was a parking spot that the Ural can fit in. 

“There it is, on the right!” Aerith told him.

“Thanks, Aerith.”

“Go on, I’ll look out for you. Wait until I tell you.” Aerith added to Cloud (once he stopped the truck) once more, went out and inspected the Ural’s surroundings. There weren’t any obstacles. Aerith then began to gesture what should Cloud do. 

She gestured to Cloud to go straight for a few meters, then moved and gestured Cloud to move right. 

“Come on, go a bit right.” Aerith gestured towards the right. Cloud steered a bit to the right, as the Ural went into its parking space. 

“Aight, keep straight, come on.” She added. In response, Cloud pushed the Ural forward to its parking space. 

“Ay, stop for second!” Aerith went to the rear of the trailer. She then looked at the truck’s entirety. The truck was parked within its space and it was also aligned with the same direction.

She went back to Cloud and raised her left thumb up. “It’s good! You can stop now!”

“Thanks. Now we need to relax for a while, then we eat.” 

And so they did eat in one of the stop’s restaurants. Now they talked about anything that came into their minds. 

“Should we bring souvenirs home for Ma and some our friends?” Cloud asked Aerith as she ate her dinner meal. (5)

“Yeah, but as far as I know, they didn’t ask for any.” Aerith answered him.

“Well, you have a point.”

“Well, some alcohol from Narshe, I guess.”

“Case in point, you are right. They never sell that notorious shit outside this country, if we’re to believe Zack.”

That is, until a private VK (6) message came to Aerith, from one of Aerith’s two employees, I mean Marlene, while they were talking about their actual jobs.

“Wait a sec, Marlene’s telling me something.”

“Go on.” Cloud then stopped eating.

“Aerith! What should I do with this document? Let it be or will you do something else? They actually need it right now.” Marlene messaged Aerith.

“Let’s see, can you be the boss for a while? I’m not here, so yeah, you CAN sign it. It is good you’re asking questions too. I like what you’re doing.” Aerith replied.

“Well, if you say so.”

“I’m pretty sure this is a temporary job, and I think you should have more participation. But if you need problems, you can either ask me or Ma.” 

“Thanks! I will keep you informed!” 

Aerith then put down her phone. 

“So, what happened?”

“Well, I told Marlene she can choose her decisions. I did tell her once a long time ago, but it’s fine to ask me about it. I’m actually happy she keeps asking. I mean, I did tell you about her trying to take my company. Well, so be it, but if she can, and/or I get to keep this job with you.”

“You have a point on that.”

“And besides, I can see the potential in her. I don’t mind if she becomes the boss, but that is not my decision. It also includes your decision, my parents’ decision and Denzel’s opinion as well. Even though, you are not an employee of my shop.”

“I don’t mind, but if I were you, tell her you’ll get your position back.”

“Aight, then.” Aerith ended the conversation, but she looked her wristwatch on the right. It was 2305. 

“Damn, we better sleep! It’s already 23!” Aerith told him and showed her right wrist. 

“Oh, we better get to sleep then.”

“Yeah!” 

They immediately paid their dinner, went back to the truck and slept inside it.  
...........  
So it was the wee hours of the morning. 6 AM to be exact. Cloud woke up first, and then woke Aerith up. Checking his phone for anything important, a text message came from the boss told them they had a day off, because they can’t drive on Sunday, in Narshe at least.

“Since you guys are going to Narshe, I will remind you that you won’t drive for today. Narshe doesn’t allow truck driving on Sunday, which is today.”  
He read a message that came from the boss.

“Oh, I see.” Cloud said it while they read it together. 

“That means no driving?”

“Pretty much so. Hey Aerith, are we far from the deadline?” 

“Halfway. I counted we have 4 more days.”

He immediately went out of the Ural and looked around. Cloud was a bit groggy so he rubbed his eyes. Time to stretch. He then realized he wore sleeping clothes or what I’d like to call pambahay. (7)

“I’m making coffee. You want?” He asked Aerith.

“Yeah, sure. But let me change into something a bit better than my clothes right now.” Aerith answered, who also wore pambahay type of clothes.

“So will I, but I’ll change way later.”

Cloud pulled out a folding table, small enough for two people, and things needed for their coffee starter. 

...........  
On a ZiL-131V with a sleeping cabin (8), Zack Fair started the day off. He drank some reheated coffee (yesterday’s coffee, because they were too lazy to make coffee again), then ate some Zebra bars (9) he bought from Los Santos (Midgar never had them), and looked around. He looked around his surroundings. There was Cissnei waking up at the sleeper cab, some parking spaces to the right, and a blue Ural 44202-0511-3 to the left. Ok, everything was normal. But wait, he spotted something interesting in the ZiL’s left mirror. Wait, who are those two, that blonde guy and a brunette girl? They look familiar. It’s even better those two are sitting, drinking and conversing, that’s what those two usually did to start whatever they did. 

“Wait a sec... WAIT A SEC!” Zack internally screamed as he looked closer into the mirror.

“Cissnei!” Zack screamed at his girlfriend. 

“What?!” she asked him.

“It’s Cloud and Aerith! They’re on the left side of our truck!” Cissnei then moved to the left mirror, even if Zack wanted to get out first. She saw the two, sipping some coffee and discussing. She then looked and saw the two of them. 

“Lemme see! You’re right!” She told him. 

“I TOLD YOU SO! Let’s greet them!” Zack was enthusiastic! He missed those two. He was even happier that he’ll meet those two again. So Zack went out, wanting to join the conversation.

Meanwhile, Cloud and Aerith talked what they saw in visiting the Kingdom of Figaro, sitting on two folding chairs and having a relaxed pose, both staring at the distant mountains.

“So, how’s Figaro for you?” she asked.

“Yeah, they have taller mountains. Colorful trucks that also have musical horns.” Cloud answered her question. In fact, one such truck passed them. As if it said “hi!” (10)

“Ironically, one just passed right at us. Now, where was I? Anyways, I also saw them. They’re dangerously overloaded. I was scared when an overloaded truck was in front of us, the cargo might hit us or something.” Aerith referred to the fact that said trucks carried too much cargo, and nonchalantly sipped some coffee.

“Guuys!” Cloud heard the sound. It’s familiar. Yes, that voice with the energy of a puppy.

“Cloud! Aerith!” They turned their heads to their backs and realized it was none other than Zack.

“Zaaack!” screamed Cloud.

“So, who are you guys working for?” Zack asked.

“Seventh Heaven.” Cloud answered him.

“Oh, you mean Tifa’s company? Wait, didn’t you deliver things by car before? And why is Aerith with you?”

“Yeah, I once did. The boss hired me as a truck driver, since they didn’t have anybody to do it for her. I asked Aerith if she can join. She said yes, and I thank her for that. Who do you drive for now, by the way? We’re driving some electronics to Narshe, well according to the Carnet we have.” Cloud avoided the boss’s actual name, since he didn’t actually like her (on a personal level) at all. 

“Well, any customer actually. I’m delivering a shipment of assault rifles to Neverwinter, for Ammu-Nation.”

“Nice. From?”

“Las Venturas. RS Haul hired us.”

“Oh, I see. So, how’s driving?”

While Zack and Cloud talked to each other, their girlfriends/co-drivers talked about other things, like what they usually do.

“Oh, what do you do then?” asked Cissnei to Aerith, the latter of whom gazed at a distance.

“Uh... I’m his co-driver, but we change places. If he drives, I either check for him or look at the map. If I drive, he does the same thing. We alternate with paperwork.”

“Between us, we do the driving, but I do most of the paperwork. I just drive if he’s too tired.”

“Hey, uh, nice truck.” Cissnei complimented at the Ural. 

“That’s not ours though.”

“Oops, sorry for that.”

“It’s fine. It’s a beast though. I drove it through the mud with some problems. In comparison, a normal truck wouldn’t last driving through mud.” Aerith emphasized on how awesome the Ural was. 

“Like ours, actually. Also, was it at the other road, the one after Nibelheim?”

“Yeah. We escaped the traffic on the main highway.”

While they conversed with anything they can think of, other Midgarian drivers came around, especially when they heard other Midgarians talk. 

“Cloud? Aerith? Zack?” asked one of Barret’s employees, Wedge.

“Well, well, well, it’s none other than Wedge! Where are Jessie and Biggs?” Cloud asked.

“They’re coming soon! They just parked their trucks nearby!”

“Ah, it’s a neighbors’ meeting!” Zack told Cloud. (11)

“It just so happens we have one.” said Cloud, who also added, “I didn’t even expect some of us would meet here.” 

“Wedge, are you guys driving in a convoy?” Cissnei asked. 

“Yeah, Jessie’s the lead.” said Wedge as he pointed at the three dark green trucks. 

“Where are your trucks, guys?” Zack asked.

“Right there.” Wedge appeared and pointed at 3 Saviem SM 340 trucks (12) parked near Zack’s truck.

“Oh, alright. Guys, come in with us!” Zack concluded his question.

The three drivers returned soon brought out their own chairs, a larger table and cooking equipment. They transferred whatever Cloud and Aerith had on their table. 

“You guys want some breakfast and coffee?” Biggs asked.

“Just the breakfast.” Cloud answered.

 

“Yeah, same here.” Aerith answered as well. 

Once the three drivers set up what was necessary, they all gathered to talk on something new, or any problems. At times they would munch on whatever the three cooked up, which was canned food, eggs, rice and some rakija. 

“Can you guys tell us about other problems, especially in Wutai?” Aerith asked the other drivers.

“Oh, yeah. Uh, be careful of cars trying to veer your vehicles off, but only if your vehicle has Midgar plates. Also, rest if you need be, just tell the other drivers if they’re in a convoy like ours, that they should take a break or at least let you have it. Lastly, don’t take hitchhikers, because they might steal or do something worse. Why so?” Jessie answered them. 

“Well, first, we met this couple trying to free their car. We helped them.”

“Oh I see.” Jessie answered at her. “It’s good you helped them.” 

“Oh, and did you guys face the massive traffic jam?” Aerith added.

“No, we didn’t, we took the trailers in Gongaga, late afternoon, yesterday. We’re driving them to Burmecia, in Alexandria.” Biggs answered her.

“Oh yeahh... how’s your driving?” Jessie asked the two. 

“Actually, well it’s tiring, but it’s worth going around other countries. We get to see something else new, like going to San Andreas someday. We’re starting though.”

“Aerith answered your question for me, so more or less it’s the same.”

“You also drive?” Biggs asked Aerith.

“Yeah, whenever it’s the end of his turn. Yesterday, we began to drive in 4 and a half hour shifts. Originally it was 9 hours, but we kinda didn’t last long with it.” Aerith told the other drivers.

“Talking of which, can you guys give us advice about San Andreas and driving a truck in general?” Cloud asked the other drivers.

“It’s a nice place. Geography and climes wildly differ per region. For instance, Los Santos has a mild climate and has nice, slightly warm summers. Paleto Bay and the rest of Northern San Andreas like Chiliad and San Fierro have a moderately cool to cold climate, but go east to Las Venturas, normally temperate to a bit colder than San Fierro. Why though?” Zack answered Cloud’s question.

“Thanks, then. We want to go to San Andreas.” 

“That's why. Another question, how did you guys get to drive a truck?” 

“The school in our neighborhood.” 

“Ah, I see.”

“As for the driving,” Zack added, “since I assume you guys will drive another truck or become a full-fledged driver like me, I have some extra advice for you two. First of all, be prepared for every situation that can happen and don’t be over confident. Be careful when you guys get in and out of the truck. Take time when you guys feel unprepared. Lastly, don’t hesitate to ask everyone if you can’t solve a certain problem. Keep your load safe and secure because accidents can happen with your cargo.” Both Cloud and Aerith just nodded as Zack told them extra advice.

“Oh, and by the way, exercise even if it’s a little. That keeps you guys sharp and healthy. Another question, how do you keep your papers?” 

“We just put them in a single folder.”

“By the way, do you guys use a map?” 

“Yeah, we do.”  
“That’s good. Sometimes GLONASS or GPS won’t save your ass. We took this shortcut that GLONASS recommended once, turns out it’s a narrow road, and the other road was actually better. But there are times you will drive a narrow road or a shitty road because there’s no other alternative.”

“We actually drove through the mud road from Nibelheim and to Cosmo, because the traffic through the main highway’s gone to shit.” Aerith replied.

“Who drove through the mud road then? Oh and by the way the traffic got into normal late afternoon yesterday.” asked Cissnei.

“Aerith drove the Ural.” Cloud answered Cissnei’s question.

“With some of Cloud’s help.” Aerith added.

“Like how?” Biggs asked.

“He guided the truck on two of the bridges and encouraged me, too.” Aerith answered 

“Wait, an Ural?” Wedge asked.

“Yeah, a big 7 meter Ural with a sleeper.” Aerith then pointed with her right thumb at the Ural parked on the back.

“Not bad.” Wedge told them.

“So what are you guys planning after the end of this job? As far as I know you guys took this job because the boss couldn’t get any other driver.” Zack asked the two.

“I have no definite idea yet, but maybe I might be delivering parcels to Midgar and nearby Kalm, or to Junon again, as usual. But I’m thinking we might keep driving trucks for the company. I might persuade the boss to let me drive another truck.” Cloud answered them but with some uncertainty in the two remaining sentences. If that happens he hoped he can find a way, he thought once he ended his answer. 

“I agree with Cloud over the fact we might come back to our old jobs. We’ll see. We haven’t thought of a plan B yet.”

“But do you guys love this new job?”

“We do, because we love going to other places, you know, like San Fierro or some other place I can think of. I mean, we usually have been to other places back in Midgar, like Mideel, so maybe we need a change of scenery.” Cloud answered Zack’s question. 

“That’s one advantage. But there are other advantages, like you get higher pay, more bonuses and benefits, atypical, secure and flexible work for most of the time, getting to choose certain variables, like for instance you two get to choose the cargo and the destination; and considering you two, you two can spend time together.” Zack told Cloud and Aerith as they both nodded on going around to other countries, getting higher pay, both being independent (although they always agreed on whatever decision they made), and that they would spend time together. 

“Now you gave us other reasons to work as truck drivers.” Aerith told Zack. 

“Zack and I spend time together in that truck. I mean, I think the fact we spent together, even if it was a bit cramped compared to a room, this job made us bond with each other.”

“But on the other hand, just to add those disadvantages,” Cissnei added, “there are several disadvantages as well, but mostly on health and hygiene issues, but that can be managed, like you know, exercising. Time is itself a problem amongst drivers as they could be late, or they might not spend time with their own families. But with you, guys? I think you guys can manage this.” Aerith and Cloud just nodded as Cissnei went on with her answer. 

“Talking of which, what will you guys do for today?” Cissnei asked once more.

“We go buy some supplies,” Aerith answered. “Then do some paperwork together and then laze our asses off.”

The truck drivers conversed with one another with other subjects that came into their minds, like recent news (although I can't think of one) for instance, after which they went on their separate ways. Cloud and Aerith, to buy supplies and do some paperwork. Zack and Cissnei, dealt with paperwork as well, while the three drivers watched some movie Jessie downloaded.

They also agreed to meet up with one another in front of a train-themed bar nearby later at night, since they had nothing to do but drink again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 5h45m39s to be exact or 5:45:39 AM :DDD  
> 2 and 3. https://books.google.com.ph/books?id=-46XbgVP1B0C&pg=PA14&lpg=PA14&dq=londra+camp+truck&source=bl&ots=LbokwPDiQi&sig=_tYxZCs_Pwvz6Yla43mHLnD9jwA&hl=en&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwihvsP50qbdAhVIV7wKHZXdBwkQ6AEwEHoECAAQAQ#v=onepage&q=londra%20camp%20truck&f=false  
> To quote Nigel "Smurf" Hansen's _Mavertons Mavericks: Brit Overland Truckers_ :  
> for 2: "What you don't do is try and do the customs yourself. I did it once and it took me two and a half days 100 Dollars and ten packets of cigs."  
> for 3: "The first thing you do on parking up amongst the other couple of hundred trucks is find Young Turks Runner. Young Turks is the customs clearance agent that we Brits use. You give him everything; passport as well as he will get your visa done along with your papers... you can't get out without your truck."  
> Harcourt - Obviously from Duncan Harcourt. Vargas and Sabin - also from FF6.  
> 4\. https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B3%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%B0_(%D1%82%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B8%D0%B0%D0%BB)#%D0%92_%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%BB%D1%8F%D1%85  
> The character list in _Brigada_.  
>  4b. It's in the 4th episode in Brigada, when Saša got shot by Interior troops, since he was accused of killing Muha.  
> 5\. AKA Pasalubong. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pasalubong  
> 6\. VK as in Vkontakte.  
> 7\. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C1Neid0UQAAsqoS.jpg and https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cy6Ogt_VIAAjAP7.jpg - general example.  
> 8\. http://zil131.net/forum/threads/spalnik-na-131.218/ Basically a ZiL-131 + tractor hitch with a sleeper.  
> 9\. https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Zebra_Bar  
> 10\. http://blog.trucksuvidha.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/overloaded-truck-india-colorful-paint.jpg  
> for the sound: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQ2S35bforg  
> 11\. Unlike the original game, I decided to put almost all of them in the same neighborhood.  
> 12\. http://farm8.static.flickr.com/7296/11130327673_8cdba4bd28.jpg


	6. Outside Bar Fight

After doing certain chores like daily maintenance, shopping for food or other supplies, the drivers met up at the truck stop’s bar, at 6:30/1830. 

The drivers from Midgar were on the outside of said restaurant, since they liked the mild cold of the outside air, warmer than the outside. Both Cloud and Aerith wanted to wear the track jacket but they were too lazy to even do it. 

Before the complex became a truck stop, it once was a train station. However, with the advent of road transport, the station also included the truck stop itself. In fact, what is particular was that the restaurant they went to was also train-themed. 

“How’s the day, guys?” Biggs asked the other drivers. 

“We bought some food, and did daily maintenance of the truck and ourselves.” Cloud answered.

“We bought some parts; some of the parts are long overdue, even with our truck getting complete maintenance.” Zack answered.

“Also, has anyone ordered dinner yet?” Aerith asked everybody. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Cloud asked and raised his right arm. Their waiter came and took their orders.

So while they talked, ate dinner and drank beer, a bunch of tourists acted raucously. 

“Aww, tourists.” Jessie complained to her fellow drivers, judging from their appearance.

“Why?” asked Cloud.

“They can be the biggest assholes. We, I mean truckers who come here, kinda... don’t like tourists in general, although we can give exceptions. If anything, they’re noisy and act badly. This truck stop gave them their own turf, with the same area size, too!” Cissnei told them.

One of them (call him Seifer) hit the flag of their country on a nearbly table, causing it to fall down from the table to the floor.

“Hey, he put our flag down!” Biggs told the other 6.

“What the?” asked Cissnei.

The truckers reacted and stopped whatever they usually did. Cloud and Aerith stopped sipping beer and looked at the tourists; Wedge and Jessie stopped playing cards, Cissnei stopped looking at a bunch of pictures from her phone. Zack looked on with suspicion.

Now Seifer asked them in English or Common.

“What do you want?”

“You hit our flag down!” Zack screamed at them, but nobody from Balamb understood him. 

“What?!” asked a girl in Common, who we’ll call Selphie.

The air of the small bar was tense. Biggs looked with worry.

“I hope they won’t fuck us up!” Biggs whispered to Jessie, who nodded.

“Hey, Squalo, can you guys please put the flag up, yeah?” asked Cissnei, in Russian (another Lingua Franca). A guy by the name of Squall just irked at how she called them (in particular, him). In response, a girl named Rinoa readied a model train from a backpack and displayed it. 

"We don't speak Russian!" said Rinoa in Common. 

Cissnei then spoke the same words in Common, but in a Midgarian accent. Selphie just gave Cissnei the finger, the latter of whom glared at Selphie.

“Hmm, it seems they want a fight.” Aerith whispered to Cloud, who just nodded.

“We’ve got to help our guys.” He also whispered.

“You are right.” Aerith whispered to him. It wasn’t really patriotism, but their friends needed help.

"I wish we should've brought our guns." Cloud complained.

"No way, the cops here would get our asses! But you are right, we better keep them on our sides." Aerith whispered.

"Oh well." 

It looked alright (apart from being pissed initially), the tourists seem to cooperate. That is, one of them, Fujin decided to hit Zack for no reason, the latter nearly falling to stone pavement. Zack grunted and Cissnei managed to get him.

“Zack!” Cissnei got him before he fell. She stared angrily at the tourists.

“Yeahhh!” said one of them named Raijin, and cheered at each other, drinking alcohol. 

“I knew it!” Aerith whispered to Cloud.

Cloud and Aerith just nodded at one another and prepared for the fight. Biggs, Wedge and Jessie dusted their jackets; Zack and Cissnei fixed theirs, while Cloud and Aerith cracked their hands’ joints. All nodded in agreement with one another, as the septet put up the flag back at the table. They formed a line in front of the tourists and challenged them, facing each individual that they might deal with.

“Hey!” The septet challenged the tourists. Mmmm, a fight.

“Woot!” said one of the tourists, whom I’ll call Irvine. 

So the tourists charged at the drivers which led to the regret of said tourists. 

Squall and Rinoa charged first towards Cloud and Aerith (they assumed the two were the actual leaders). Cloud stopped Squall’s fist and punched Squall, while Aerith avoided Rinoa’s improvised weapon. Aerith’s eyes were wide to see how close Rinoa was to hit her. She then jabbed at Rinoa’s hands (at the right time, too) and pummeled her several times with the back of her fist. 

“Damn, that was close!” a shocked Aerith composed herself while Cloud was also on her back, also composing himself after dealing with Squall. 

“They are pretty agile.” Cloud commented to her about their abilities.

Zack successfully swung a fist at Seifer, as Cissnei kicked Selphie on the latter’s butt. 

“That’s for fucking with us!” Cissnei retorted after launching her fist successfully onto Selphie’s side.

What about Biggs, Wedge and Jessie?

They avenged Zack by hitting the other three: Irvine, Raijin and Fujin, respectively.

“Try and stop us!” Biggs announced to the three. 

“Hey, all of you, stop!” Sabin appeared. But nobody understood him since he spoke in his native language, which I will call Narshenian. (2)

Along with him, some drivers from Balamb, Besaid and Alexandria tried to stop them either with restraining force or with punches but to no avail.

“Ward, they’re too many of them!” said a man named Auron, who nearly evaded a chair from Seifer, Amarant on the other hand, dealt with Raijin and Fujin, but got overwhelmed by Squall and Rinoa.

“Amarant, no!” Ward shouted as Amarant was overwhelmed by the others.

 

Meanwhile...

“Sabin?!” asked Cissnei when she saw the former, while she punched whoever she saw as her enemy.

“Yeah?! Catch this!” Seifer screamed at Zack...

“The bartender told me to stop the-" and pulled a model train from his bag so it can be launched like a spear at Zack. Sabin got it in time.

"Hey, you asshole! You cunt!” Sabin changed tone as he screamed in a mixture of Midgarian (BCS) and Narshenian joined the fight and whipped it at Seifer from the back of his hand. Seifer got hit and Zack performed a flying kick at Seifer.

“Where’s Vargas?” Cloud asked Sabin in Midgarian as the former restrained Squall, while Wedge pummeled Squall. Irvine swung a bat at Zack, but Zack dodged as Cissnei punched Irvine in his stead.

“He’s doing the usual paper, as always! I have two-days off!” said Sabin (take note: he speaks to them in BCS that’s why they understood him until I say otherwise), who punched Raijin.

Meanwhile...

“Stop fucking with our friends! Why didn’t you cooperate, assholes?!” Aerith punched Rinoa, followed by a left kick and pushed her towards a box. The latter spat at her, but the spit did not hit Aerith. 

“Fuck you!” Rinoa told her in Common. Aerith didn’t actually understand what Rinoa said, but decided to punch her anyway.

“Ah, so that’s what you do, hm?” Aerith pulled Rinoa again and threw her at Selphie in anger, who tried to deal with Jessie.

“Thanks!” Jessie shouted at Aerith, who went to Jessie and dealt with Selphie and Rinoa. 

“Welcome!”

Realizing the battle was lost, the Balambians left (left?) and the Midgarian truckers wanted some reward for themselves. This of course translates to getting beer, 2 bottles per Ruburu and by Ruburu I also meant each person. They went to a dining wagon converted into a bar and bought said number of beer bottles.

“Yeaah! Weee.... kicked their asssses!” Zack screamed in victory, chugging a bottle of beer. Well, all of them did (except Cissnei, who only drank one. Zack drank the other bottle for her), as they went out of the small bar. 

“Thanks, guys!” Cissnei told Cloud, Aerith, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie, all of whom grunted in affirmation, too drunk to say something. Surprisingly, with the exception of Zack, they did not have any injuries. 

“We should get back to the trucks before they want another fight!” Cissnei told them, but that won’t happen because... the Balambians brought more reinforcements.

“Now... they brought... more reinforcements!” Wedge complained.

“Ahhhhh... they... want another fight?” asked a pissed off Jessie. 

“Aw man... not again!” Biggs complained.

“Nooo... ragrets!” Zack screamed in defiance, beating his chest once. 

Both Cloud and Aerith just cracked their knuckles. 

“So they want more, eh?” Aerith rhetorically asked Cloud with a grin.

“They want it; we’ll give it to them!” Cloud told her, while he felt more excitement.

“Well, stick with me; as always.” Cloud commanded her.

“'Aight, this is going to be good.” Aerith patted his back. (1) 

“Sure thing, Aerith.” Cloud ended the conversation.

Meanwhile, some other truckers tried to stop the tourists but to no avail. 

“Zell, they’re too powerful!” said a trucker named Snow, who went in and tried to stop the fight between the two factions.

“Snow, they’r- aah!” Zell cried out as Selphie carried him and launched his ass across the pavement, sending him to a train themed ballpit.

Snow thought he was going to get maimed alone by these Balambians, until another trucker like him, a friend of his named Hope, appeared and tried to stop them, but he too was dealt by the Balambians.

“Tell Vanille, I love her!” said Hope before he was thrown by Fujin and Raijin. Snow just hoped the former was unharmed. 

“Well... sranje! They got ... his ass!” Cloud referred to Hope, while stopping Squall and Irvine at the same time. (3)

“Whose ass?!” Aerith drunkenly asked Cloud with a loud voice as she ran to help Cloud by performing a flying kick at Irvine. 

“It’s the guy who was thrown!” 

“Oh, okay!” Aerith drunkenly told him.

“Oh no! Wai-aaa!” Snow cried out as he too was thrown by Raijin as if he was light. 

Only Midgar’s truckers can stop them now, even if most of them were drunk.

“So, it’s seven of us... versus... fourteen of them. Shiiiit!” said a drunken Aerith to her boyfriend and their friends who were mostly drunk. 

“They better get to me... first, before any of them gets to you... or any... or to any of the others.” Cloud, while protecting Aerith. 

He was right when they first launched their attacks against the others. So Cloud and Zack basically blocked the other people away from the Balambians’ harm.

“See I tol- ow, that hurt, asshole!“ Cloud screamed in pain as Rinoa hit Cloud’s hipbone instead of her intended target. Cloud took the hit for Aerith’s sake anyway.

“Cloooud!” screamed a drunk Aerith as she raised him up again.

“Thaaanks!” said a drunk Cloud. Aerith ran towards Rinoa and hit Rinoa’s ass out of retaliation by performing a flying kick. 

But while the septet kicked the tourists’ asses, more help came for the truckers. The other truckers, (the ones who got their asses kicked before) helped the Midgarians.

“Eyy, who are you?” asked Cissnei.

“We’re some truckers who were beaten by them. I’m Hope.” said Hope (who spoke to them in Russian), who miraculously survived and helped fight Snow fight some other Balambians.

“Oh... you’re... helping... us?” asked Biggs.

“Pretty much so. Wait, are you guys drunk?” Zell asked, like Hope before him, in Russian to the septet.

“Da, most of us are.” Cissnei answered despite the fact she answered to the others in Midgarian. 

The Midgarians were more drunk than their Balambian enemies. 

“This is for Hope!” said Auron as he helped Biggs and Wedge beat Fujin and Raijin. 

Jessie on the other hand kicked Selphie’s ass. 

“I’m no patriot, but you could’ve apologized and put up the flag up!” said Jessie as she beat up Selphie.

“But nooo, you assholes.... didn’t bother... to do something decent!” she added, while she punched Selphie and threw her towards Rinoa’s ass. 

Amarant and Ward on the other hand dealt with the Balambians’ new allies.

“Amarant, I’m sorry I couldn’t help you!” said Ward as he dealt with a Balambian.  
“It’s alright, we should’ve joined them earlier.” said Amarant as he threw Seifer at Squall.

Cloud and Aerith on the other hand beat up both Seifer and Squall.

“When will you apologize to our friends?!” shouted Cloud at Squall. But then Squall doesn’t understand because he’s from a different country anyway. So it’s just them speaking different languages at one another while fighting each other.

“The cops might come!” Biggs alerted the other 6 and their allies. 

“Disperrrse!” Cloud drunkenly ordered them as he threw Squall away.

Fortunately, they (as in all of them) quickly scrambled from the scene even before the cops came. They were also fortunate enough they didn’t damage anything, well except really minor injuries. Just so they wouldn’t get caught, they agreed on returning to their trucks.

“Guys, we have to get back to our trucks and change clothes. They might get our asses.” Cloud told the group.

“Run as fast as you can, but act ‘normal’ after you leave this area.” Aerith added, using air quotes for emphasis. They all left the scene immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General note 1: I just adapted the fight scene from _Unutulmayanlar_ , a Turkish movie made in 1981. It just found itself randomly on the YouTube watch list. (It’s right of your video that you want to watch). Besides, I liked the scene so much I decided to replace the setting and the characters. 
> 
> So instead of 7 Turkish A-list actors, they’re replaced with Cloud, Aerith, Zack, Cissnei, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie. Replacing the actors of the antagonists, I replaced them with ff8 characters. Also, unlike the original scene, the protagonists have a few allies that help them kick the FF8 characters’ asses and they escape without any repercussions. Oh and I decided to place the setting outside, because I don’t want their asses arrested (damages resulting from the fight and all). 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RNS-R_9BmWQ -Here’s the movie.  
> Scene itself: find it at 8:01 to 12:58
> 
> General note 2: Do use the birdo song from _Super Mario All-Stars_ to have that feel.
> 
> General note 3: Train theme because someone suggested to me I should put a train themed fight (because I asked for suggestions on who to put on an FF-series bar fight). But I didn't go full use of the train theme. Also because it's got Sabin in it. Come to think of it I imagined the truck stop as based off Londra and a Train station. https://pix0.agoda.net/hotelimages/648/648605/648605_14060616570019737470.jpg?s=600x450
> 
> 1\. "Dis gon be good"  
> 2\. Filipino with Russian loanwords instead of Spanish.  
> 3\. Sranje - "shit" in BCS.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, last ch for 2018 :DDD


	7. Narshe at Last!

After the fight, Cloud and Aerith immediately went back to the Ural, without anyone noticing them and hid themselves with curtains and blankets, quickly getting to sleep so nobody can just find them (or so they thought). Waking up at an early time and fixing themselves with tracksuits, they were surprised no one got arrested. 

They texted the other drivers from Midgar; said drivers said they weren’t arrested and were safe. Then again, the previous evening’s darkness saved all of their asses (including the Balambians) from arrest. 

“Dude, that was close!” Aerith told Cloud as she asked their friends.

“Yeah, we nearly got arrested! The darkness probably saved our asses.” Cloud replied as he went out. 

Aerith started the engine and the truck’s digital tachograph, which was in the middle of the dashboard. (1) She inserted their drivers’ cards and then pushed the up button to indicate she started driving under “other work”, previously the tachograph marked their absence as “break”. (2) 

As part of the “other work”, both of them did their usual routine inspection, although they checked on the brakes more because Narshe’s mountainous nature meant they will need the brakes more often than usual, not to mentioned it lasted for an hour because they checked on any problems. So far, no damage, although they pulled out pebbles and dried mud that were found on the Ural’s wheels. They also checked the cargo. Fortunately, the locks on the cargo were left unchanged after their country’s customs sealed it.

“Hey, how many days do we have left?” Cloud asked as he went out from underneath the Ural as he stretched. 

“Three more days, but I expect we’ll be late, because the roads to Narshe are too steep to begin with.” Aerith answered as she put down the Ural’s engine cover.

Once finished, they both got in, since it was Cloud who drove previously, it was Aerith’s turn. 

“I’ll drive this time around.” She told him as he nodded in response. She then marked her side of the tachograph as “driving”, while she marked off Cloud’s side of the tachograph (the first driver) as “period of availability”.

An hour or so later, the Ural reached the outskirts of South Figaro, and two more hours to the capital city itself. But once they passed the city of Figaro, they soon reached the roads toward Narshe and the challenges began.

To start, the roads to Narshe had steep inclines, which meant heavy vehicles had difficulty using said roads. The roads were also smaller, meaning that she (or Cloud) had to be more careful than ever. 

A traffic policeman greeted them. He saw the truck’s car plates and decided to speak to them in Midgarian. With Aerith at the driver’s seat, he warned them about several things, in Russian, which they understood.

“As you can see, there are several warnings, first, a part of this road is narrow; second, said part is under construction; third, the roads are uphill and steep, and be careful once going down; fourth, accidents can happen; and lastly, be careful at driving!” 

Once that was said, he waved at them to say goodbye and they left him. A few kilometers later and driving around the winding road, the first thing that they saw (and greeted them) at the main road was the wreck of a car. At the same time, a road sign appeared, exclaiming the road had a grade of 10%, and a speed limit of 50 km/h. 

“Daamn,” Aerith was at a loss for words. “I might be used to seeing light accidents but I’m not used to seeing car wrecks.”

Cloud peeked over as he saw the wreck.

“You are godsdamn right! Oh and we better be careful!” He added as Aerith just nodded in agreement. 

She then decided to stop the truck before climbing any hill or incline that they encountered. 

“I’ll stop for a while. Let’s put up chains on all the tires. Even if the truck seems to run on all wheels, I want to play safe. After this, we take a break.” 

“Go on, I’ll prepare the chains.” With that, Aerith went on the right shoulder and stepped on the brake pedal, and pulled up the handbrake. Both of them brought out the chains for all 6 tires and set them up. 

“I’ll be the one driving after we set this up, you should rest and sit on the other side.” Cloud told Aerith as he finished the last chain for the tire. 

Once they finished and went inside into the Ural, she started the Ural and activated the differential lock. She (or Cloud) wanted to play safe.

She looked at the left side if there were any other vehicles passing them. Once again, she slightly pushed the Ural to a higher elevation. Aerith looked again around her. Ok, some free lane, don’t shoulder, Aerith thought while she looked to the right. Cloud looked for any trouble on the right.  
Breath deeply, Aerith, breath deeply, she thought to herself. 

Concentrate and look for any signs of danger. After she climbed the incline, she kept the same amount of pressure on said accelerator. She followed the road and kept the same procedures until her 4 and a half hour shift was finished. It was Cloud’s turn. 

Like Aerith before him, he also did the same procedures. Look for the sides, slowly climb the truck, and be careful with driving. While he drove upwards, he saw other trucks having a hard time, either pushing slowly like them, or parked at the road’s right shoulder. Along the way, they saw some trucks were pushed by a dozer, or were pulled by an IMR-1 CEV. (3 and 3b) Driving the roads were very much a pain in the ass, more so than the mud “road” Aerith last drove on, or even the Wutai detour Cloud took. This was steeper than they imagined. 

While climbing at a higher altitude, they saw what the traffic policeman told them, the road was under repair and the main road changed from four lanes, to only one lane. They were told to wait for a certain bunch of vehicles to cross this one lane. It took them time before they could have their turn to drive. 

“Hey Cloud, did you expect any of this?” 

“Yeah, but if you ask me, I’m still surprised.”

“Me too, although I’m surprised we pushed through so far. I mean, it’s the first time we drove a truck, and we handled this thing like it’s nothing.”

“Then again we drove either together and we get into the most random adventures all of the time...”

While passing an uphill road with a grade of 5%, both Cloud and Aerith saw the narrow part of the road that the traffic policeman mentioned. What the cop did not mention it was also long and it had tight corners, tighter than the corners they previously maneuvered on the same road they’re on right now. Meanwhile, they waited as vehicles passed from the far side of the road. After them, five other vehicles were in front of them as well, also waiting.

“I’ll look if you can get to deal with the corners, ok?” Aerith asked Cloud.

“Aight. I’ll go look at the left.” Cloud replied as he looked on the passing vehicles. While they would usually do something else to wait, both looked at the vehicles that passed from the other side. He was going to stretch when suddenly the last vehicle passed and it was their turn, along with other cars.  
Suddenly Cloud pushed the gas pedal, wasting no time. While passing through the road, Aerith looked at the right side of their truck. So far, none of them hit any of the barricades that protected construction work. They then encountered a really tight corner, which he then countered by quickly steering to the right, and then slightly to the left in order not to hit the guardrails or any oncoming traffic. However there were times he had to move left to another lane just so he can turn a certain corner.

The truck once climbed again, but this time, the altitude was much higher. The Ural had more difficulty climbing, causing Cloud to keep to the 1st gear-2nd gear only. Aerith could only watch at two things: Cloud driving and the road, especially the corners whenever it turned. Some minutes later, after he struggled to push the truck upward, it reached a certain part in which the truck would descend. 

They faced the last obstacle, a 10% grade stretch of the road that was more like a roller coaster. It also didn’t help it was also zigzagged as well. True, it was in asphalt, but do take note that they had 19 tons of cargo on their backs. In other words, the weight did not help. 

Even if they had room to maneuver, Cloud wouldn’t think of changing his lane. He was too concentrated as well, and he feared the truck would do jackknife or something else.  
As the Ural went down, Cloud looked at what he could see, the left, the right, and the front. But while he was confident, neither of them knew how to climb down with an Ural from a higher level. The detour at Wutai was fine, but it wasn’t the same. 

“Aerith, are you prepared for this? I’m not sure if we can do this?” He asked her. 

“Me neither, but I’m here for you, as always.”

Once his hand left hers, he shifted the gear from neutral to the first gear. He moved his right foot from the brake and back to the gas pedal. Then, he slowly pushed the accelerator as the Ural slowly pushed downhill, all while looking at the Ural’s speedometer, which was running at 15-20km/h. 

He released the accelerator, but the ball of his right foot was at the brakes, which he also pushed a bit slowly in order not to rush down. It really was getting on his nerves. Cloud’s teeth gritted and his hands tightened on the steering wheel, concentrating on the road in front of him, sometimes steering to the right several times in order to deal with a rightward corner. He pushed the brake lightly for several times and continued doing so until the truck was on zero grade, that is, the road was now flat and straight. Now, they could finally breathe. 

“Damn, that was over. I kinda caught my breath sometimes.” Cloud remarked to Aerith.

“At least we can control it. The last time we drove down the mountains, we screamed to oblivion while I tried to stop the Buhanka... after we got what Barret needed.” Aerith remembered a certain adventure. (4). 

“Yeah, I remember that. I still remember loading in so much into the Buhanka we really did put the mop and two chairs for you and me.” 

“Good thing the cargo wasn’t damaged.”

“Yeah... oh hey, we’re getting to Narshe!” Cloud looked and then added, while he pushed into the 3rd gear. They saw the outline of the city. 

“Also, I think the tachograph’s saying it’s my turn to drive!” Aerith pointed out at the tachograph, and she was right, he did drive for the same amount as hers. “And we better take a break too.” She added.

“Oh yeah, I forgot.” Cloud immediately found a shoulder to park the Ural. 

After taking a 30 minute break, Aerith sat on the left side, while Cloud sat on the right side. Unlike going up to Narshe, the roads were wider and weren’t steep. They could finally loosen their nerves for a bit.

“Did you get to see the mountains? I did, but not much.” Cloud asked after he slowly drank the Kvass.

“Well, yeah,” Aerith started, “but I was too busy looking on the right side.” Cloud nodded.

“When was the last time we drank Kvass?”

“I can’t remember, but the San Andrean and Russian embassies offered some Kvass back at the university.”

After said break, they went back to their trucks and ventured out to Narshe. It was Aerith’s turn. After several more hours going into Narshe (as the roads were still narrow even if they didn’t have a grade) and looking onto their map several times, they finally reached their destination. While they prepared to park the Ural, she then realized what time it was. But before that, she checked whether their destination was right. According to the map this was the building of Seventh Heaven’s customer. Aerith looked at the gate and saw it really was the company. It would be nice if she can park the Ural right at the building. But wait! There’s...

“What the fuck?!” Aerith exclaimed in surprise, after a man stopped their Ural from coming in. She even prepared herself to get into the gates of the building, due to its narrow gates.

She was peeved. But she had no energy to argue anyway. Both were tired and wanted to sleep. They helped some truckers fight a bunch of asshole tourists the day before and had to deal with driving up the mountains.

“Is this the electronics company?”

“Yes. However, it’s closed! Open up for tomorrow! But you get a bonus for being this advanced.” Said man talked to them in Midgarian, rather than the usual Figarian. “Park there!” he added, referring to a nearby parking spot.

“What happened?” asked a groggy Cloud.

“They can’t let us in! I’ll find a parking space.” She answered as she parked the truck nearby and both went to sleep.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
So it was the wee hours of the morning. 7:00 AM. A knock from the door.

“Hey, uh, my dad says you can go in now. We also marked where you two will park the truck. Also, once you park this truck, remove it from the trailer.” A woman with green hair and dressed in red appeared and spoke to them in Russian. 

“Thanks.” Cloud replied. 

So Cloud slowly reversed the Ural into garage of their customer. Aerith went out and gestured with both of her hands, telling him to keep reversing until she said otherwise.  
“Is it ok?” Cloud told her, with a raise of volume.

“No! Keep reversing! To the right!” she answered as he wiggled his way to the allotted place.

“Stop right there!” Aerith commanded him. “Let’s check then detach the trailer!”, she added, and he went out of the truck to help her detach it. 

They first checked the trailer if there were problems. There were none, fortunately.

She pulled out the trailer’s brake, lowered the trailer’s legs, and removed the trailer’s number plate (It was to be returned). Cloud on the other hand, disconnected the wires that connected the trailer to the truck, removed the dog clip and disengaged its fifth wheel. Once it was safe enough, he drove out slowly and stopped it.

“Nice,” the woman appeared again, “Get in there,” she pointed with her finger, “and get yourselves some breakfast. My father says sorry you guys couldn’t get in yesterday. Our guys will unload the cargo.“ she added.

Both Cloud and Aerith nodded to one another and went inside the company's building. After getting in, got their first pay (50,000g and with thanks from the two) and eating breakfast with the woman and presumably her father, the latter began to speak.

“Good morning, I am Maduin Branford. This one is my wife, Madeleine, and this one is my daughter, Terra.” Maduin introduced himself (in Midgarian) and his family. The two then shook hands with all 3. 

“As you can see, I apologize for not letting you two in yesterday, especially with the fact going to Narshe is a pain in the ass. We made a deal with another company, that’s why we were closed. Also, your company has another job for you two.”

“What is it?” Aerith asked.

“Well there’s a MAZ truck with a crane. Drive it to Kalm, to some company called Energoprojekt. We gave out some instructions, oh and come back at 2300h.” said Maduin, who pointed outside the window (near Cloud’s back, the latter of whom looked at the direction of Maduin’s finger) at a MAZ-63038 with a crane, the name Ивановец on the crane’s arm. (5)

“Oh, thanks.” Cloud nodded.

“It’s prepared already, so you guys will have to reverse your truck and attach the trailer. Terra added and handed the papers needed. After some talk, both parties greeted farewell to each other and went back to their jobs.

Cloud and Aerith returned to the building’s loading area. They have another job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p5bYeSj43sw  
> 2\. ibid  
> 3\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEAG8Pr3MUk  
> 3b. http://www.juniorgeneral.org//donated/2011/aug6/imr1.png  
> 4\. obviously this shit (lol) doesn’t come from FF7. I just made it up (and I might make a prequel involving Cloud and Aerith but they do shit like what we’d see in GTA aka they drive around and do some... gray work :DDD). Also - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VjLRTifjpxA  
> Buhanka - UAZ-2206 or the UAZ-452  
> 5\. https://www.deviantart.com/grenadierthomas/art/MAZ-63038-438367031 A picture of a MAZ-63038 + Crane, as a reference.


	8. Unexpected things...

The return trip back to Midgar was pretty much uneventful (they used the tarmac road this time and it the traffic was more bearable) and earned them another 50,000 gil. In total, that was 100,000 gil. 20k for the shop, 10k for Aerith’s mother (read: Elmyra), 5k + 5k to Cloud’s parents and 5k for necessities (like food) and 5k for themselves (AKA whatever shit they might use it for). The other 50k was for their future money. 

Now they went out with their belongings. But just as they went out, the boss came. 

“Sorry, you guys are out.” The boss told them in a sad tone.

“Wait, what? Oh, here’s the excess money.” Cloud asked, as he gave out the excess money and a list of whatever they used from whatever service the Ural needed.

“We’re forced to downsize.” 

“It was nice driving the truck! Why though?” Aerith asked.

“More money went out than going in and shitloads of unexpected problems.” 

“That’s horrible! We can’t do much but offer sympathy.” Aerith ended the conversation. As much as she thought the boss was scary whenever Cloud was present (or the stories of how the boss tried to hit him), she still felt sympathy. On the other hand, she was relieved Cloud wouldn’t have to worry about the boss anymore, even if Cloud had no job.

“I have a plan but it might take longer than expected...” It seems the two realized the situation’s gravity.

Going out of the office, and walking their way home, Cloud pondered on the next job he’ll take as Aerith held his hand for sympathy.

“Cloud, let’s eat lunch first.”

“Aight, then.”

While they ate at a nearby restaurant (they were hungry already, it was 1200/12pm)

“Looks like I’m unemployed then. Are you returning to work at the flower shop?” Cloud told Aerith as they ate.

“Not likely, but I think I have an idea and it’s bigger. Since Marlene effectively replaced me, I can do some advice instead.” Aerith answered as she rubbed his back.

“I also have an idea, but you should tell me your idea first.”

“A trucking company of our own, so we won’t have problems like this. We move cargo, do paperwork, and of course, go around the world.”

“Shit, we think alike! The thing is, I’m suggesting a name. Should it be _MidgarTrans_? Or something else?”

“Uh, why not _Strife Delivery Services_? We do trucking or delivery and so on.”

“Hmm, I like the idea, but I think I have a better name. Why not _Strife-Gainsborough Transport Services_?”

“Why is my surname included, though?” Aerith asked, puzzled.

“Because, you have the same idea, as well, and you are a part of this. We drive a truck or two, while Marlene and Denzel get to operate the flower shop.” Cloud concluded. Aerith just laughed over the first sentence.

“You have a point! At least we don’t just go together; we become... tourists, in a way, I mean, that’s the one of the reasons why I joined along, along with being with you, having the funds to have a family and so on. Now where do we get the money? There might be a job opening, from what I heard from Barret and his guys.”

“Talking of which, do you know this guy named Kunsel?”

“I heard him from Zack, but never met him. What does he do anyway?”

“He organizes companies, did some advising for 3 years, talks to the government sometimes plus connections. He doesn’t have a job now though, he’s freelance, and he asks for little. He once told Zack he needed a job but couldn’t find one.”

“Yeah, let’s hire him then. But we better be careful though, if we can avoid it.”

“I also realized, we should earn money for a company first, their allowances and maintenances and shit, then earn for the fleet of trucks.” Aerith told Cloud.

Fortunately, they quickly got a job, when Barret Wallace appeared. Barret also had a transporting job for them, although it’s his arms deals that made him rich. 

“Yo guys, I heard Seventh Heaven got fucked.” Barret landed his hands on their shoulders, causing both to yelp simultaneously. 

“You scared me!” Cloud, was startled by his appearance.

“What do you want, Barret?” Aerith asked.

“Well, I’m happy with my arms deals, so I wanted to give my trucking company to you two. And I have job for you two.”

“Uhh, thanks.” Cloud thanked Barret, while the latter retracted his hands.

“Organize yourselves tomorrow. You two should meet me at my office tomorrow. I have a truck for you two and some transfers.” The office was close to Gainsborough’s house.  
A day later, they finally arrived at Barret’s office, in the northern part of Faremisac. It took them a walk from their house. They’ve been to the same office several times, usually to fetch guns from once place to another. 

“So, uh, here we are...” Barret told them. “Before you start driving, I will explain the whole plan.” Barret added.

“Uh, what do you mean?” Aerith asked Barret.

“You do know my company isn’t for trucking, it’s for guns. I decided to transfer my drivers Biggs, Wedge and Jessie to your company, buy another warehouse near your house and expand it. I also brought in 10,000,000 for company funds and here’s the debit card for this company, and the password is 022319. Oh and they’re good mechanics too. However, I haven’t finalized the name, some other holes to fill, gotten enough funding, so you guys have to deal with those problems as well.”

“I see. You are too kind, but thanks. Where exactly is it?” Cloud asked.

“Right there, near my warehouse. There’s another warehouse I bought before as well and I had it expanded to accommodate five trucks. Oh, by the way, the trucks are also yours.”  
“What other ‘holes’,” Aerith asked inquisitively with a short pause. “Are you talking about?”

“Well, like buying up spare parts, shitloads of regulations, safety, job finding. But the 10,000,000 can be enough to save your asses for a while.” Barret answered.

“I understand. Thank you very much, Barret.” Cloud thanked him, especially when the truck garage was within walking distance of their house.

“I decided to concentrate on the arms selling business around our neighborhood. Either way I made profits on both, so you should get the trucking part of my business.” Barret added.

“Anything else?” Cloud asked.

“You two will drive a truck several days from now. I’ll explain it for a moment later.” Barret answered. “And by the way, my three drivers will move there later. That truck I mentioned is my gift of gratitude for helping me deliver my arms deals whenever the three ain’t available or we need some extra help and muscle.” Well, the two actually remembered that. 

“Oh yeah, I remember that. You visited us at three in the fucking morning because you couldn’t find enough drivers to bring your guns in.” Aerith told Barret.

It was a year and a half ago, right after their 5th date (the 3rd date made them share the same bed), Barret knocked the door of the Gainsborough residence, in the middle of the night, at 3 AM. Cloud got up, after several moments of incessant knocking from Barret.

\----------------

“Aerith, can you move a little bit? Someone’s knocking at our house, I’ll be right back.” Cloud gently tapped her back so he can get up and go downstairs. 

“Aight, Cloud.” She answered and covered herself.

Cloud quickly walked downstairs and met Barret.

“Barret, why do you need me?” said Cloud, who was a bit pissed off.

“Oh, right, actually, it’s you two. I need you two to drive 2 vans filled with guns to Costa del Sol.” 

“Hold on, wait...”

Cloud ran back to Aerith.

“So what happened?” she asked as she stretched and cracked her knuckles.

“Barret wants us to drive 2 vans full of guns.” 

“Us? After we fucked? Well, shit, but I ain’t passing!”

“Yeah, that’s right.”

“Where is he?”

“Downstairs, right at the doorstep.”

“Let me fix myself. Man, all the nice things have to end.” Aerith rose up and got herself some pambahay clothes as well, as Cloud patiently waited for her. Like Cloud, she was also pissed.

The two walked down the stairs, and met the neighborhood-friendly arms dealer. Everyone talks and buy their guns from/to him, even Denzel and Marlene (well they didn’t buy guns yet, but you get my point?). Sell an old gun? Talk to Barret. Buy a new, shiny AK-12? Talk to Barret. Need some advice about buying a gun? Talk to Barret. Talk about anything else? There’s Barret.

Cloud opened the door for her and both faced Barret. 

“Uh huh, uh why did you call us to drive your merchandise?” Aerith asked.

“One, we didn’t have enough guys to drive other trucks, apart from Jessie, Biggs and Wedge. Two, you guys are the only other drivers we can find.”

“Where’s Zack and Cissnei?” Cloud asked.

“They’re out of the country, I think in Ivalice or in Alexandria. I’ll pay you guys after.”

“Sure. I’ll write a note for Mama first.” Aerith told Barret.

“When will we do this?” Cloud asked.

“5 AM.” Barret told Cloud, as the latter looked at the clock above the door. It was 3:20.

“Aight, sure. But we better eat breakfast.” Cloud told Barret.

“Breakfast’s covered.”

“Really? Thanks.” Aerith told Barret.  
\----------------------  
To cut things short, they drove the excess merchandise well, as in not a single hitch and got their pay.

Now back to present, Barret soon added another thing. 

“As for the job itself, you get to drive a shitload of plastic flowers and M56 submachine guns, 10 tons and 5 tons, respectively, to San Fierro, within 2 weeks. Payment is 300,000 from the boss at SF.” 

“Wait, San Fierro, San Andreas?” Cloud reacted. 

“Yep, the Kingdom of San Andreas. Anyways, I’ll tell my drivers and your office staff they better meet tomorrow.”

“Uh, thanks. We should meet them tomorrow then.”

“Certainly.” 

Now I might add in dialogues about them planning what to do tomorrow but since this I’m writing this for the sake of Cloud and Aerith getting shitloads of adventures, I wrote some sentences about the formation of their company instead. 

So they met with the three other drivers, and two of Zack’s friends named Kunsel and Luxiere (Cloud and Aerith later found out they once worked with Barret), who were good at organizing things and finances and doing office shit that they usually don’t touch (e.g. dealing with government work). 

They (all of them) all agreed on certain things: the name of the company would be STGS (or _Strife-Gainsborough Transport Services_ ), they will have more or less the same pay (for now, as all of them agreed that 10,000,000 might not be enough for the upkeep of their garage alone), they will participate in the decision making both as workers and owners of this new company, and for the meantime (depends on how long it will be), both Cloud and Aerith will work differently from them. 

The two of them would get any trucking job at any place they can get to (for instance, working from Paleto Bay under a different boss) until they can earn enough money for the company’s upkeep and so on. The three would work with a normal route (which they preferred anyway).  
\---------  
“So he transferred you three?” Cloud asked Biggs while they all gathered in the warehouse office, as they ate dinner. 

“Pretty much so, he doesn’t want attention to his actual business, that’s his actual reason, and the fact that he’s rich from his arms deals.” Biggs answered his question, but Jessie also added. “He said he’ll give this company a lot of starting money as long as we don’t ever snitch on him.”

“Why would we? We never snitched at all.” Aerith asked. 

“It’s just him being paranoid.” Wedge added in. 

“So, are you guys ready for whatever we plan and do tomorrow or something?” Cloud asked another question.

“Yeah, we are.” Jessie answered.

\--------  
The day after organizing themselves and what’d they do, while the three other drivers went to certain companies around the capital that needed their freight transported. Kunsel operated the daily office work, funds and the wages for everyone else; while Luxiere communicated with people who need jobs or anything related to the small trucking company. 

Cloud and Aerith went to theirs. They were back again at Barret’s warehouse and met him. 

“Here’s the truck I mentioned.” Barret said as he shook their hands and handed them the documents. 

“Mhm, go on.” Cloud replied as he and Aerith looked around a dark blue KAMAZ 54112 with _SanTransAvto_ decals on its trailer. (2)

“So yeah, you can drive it anytime right now, but why are you two looking at it?”

“Maybe because we haven’t driven this thing before and we wanted to look at it for its weaknesses.” Aerith budged in.

“Aerith has a point here,” Cloud defended her. “We just want to play safe unless the situation says otherwise.”

“Well, alright, wish you the best then!” Barret told them. 

“We’ll be leaving, then. See you tomorrow!” Aerith told Barret as they waved at him and left the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I like to imagine Barrett as this rich and generous as fuck dude. I know I stray from the game’s content (a lot), lol. Also he has both hands. 
> 
> 2\. Yes, I know, this bullshit doesn’t exist in San Andreas canon. It’s from _SovTransAvto_ , a Soviet trucking company.
> 
> Also, I originally titled the chapter as _Oh shit, no work!_


	9. Mistaken Identity

While driving towards San Andreas, south of Midgar, they listened to two singers’ rendition of a song. It was called _Nuthin but A G Thang_ by Dr. Dre and Snoop Dogg, except the singers were different and the style was that of a Russian bard. The cover’s artists were Aleksandr Koseevič Arima and Galina Andreevna Morrow (Morrou in Russian). Actually, they had a playlist of Russian bards’ songs and _Radio Los Santos_ hits covered by San Andrean singers. (1)

“Hey, didn’t Morrow’s parents sang the last time they were in Midgar?” Cloud asked Aerith while she drove.

“Yeah, Morrow’s parents made covers of Bards.” She answered.

“Like?”

“Jurij Kukin.” Aerith then hummed _A ja jedu za tumanom _, sang and written by Jurij Kukin. (2) It also happened the song was on their playlist, just after Dre and Dogg’s song.__

__“Ponimaeš', eto stranno, očen' stranno.” Cloud began to sing._ _

__It was all normal, until..._ _

__“Guys, there’s a bunch of cops trying to find a blue KAMAZ with a cargo of Spank and Zap. Be wary of them.” A man suddenly announced on the CB radio. Aerith pulled out its receiver._ _

__“Aight, understood.” Aerith answered._ _

__Several kilometers later, at a distance of 20m, a cop waved a stop sign at them. She slowed the truck._ _

__The cop approached them and she opened the window. The cop saluted her._ _

__“Policajac Hobruković. Both of your papers please...” The cop requested. They pulled out their ID cards and drivers’ licenses._ _

__“Can I see your cargo? We heard reports from our guys in San Andreas that there’s a truck from this country that is eerily similar to yours, down to the trailer itself, although the registration plates differ. The cargo of this truck I mentioned carries SPANK and Zap underneath packs of either guns or Marijuana.” He then added to assure them, “I unfortunately, don’t have any information on the driver though.”_ _

__“Sure... but our carnets and manifests only mentioned flowers and guns.” Aerith answered the cop as she and Cloud both exited the truck. “Look here.” Aerith pulled the manifest from the driver’s frontal document compartment and presented it in front of Hobruković._ _

__They also both opened the trailer’s doors to let the policeman see things. He called in other policemen who brought in a sniffer dog as well._ _

__Meanwhile both Cloud and Aerith looked on as the policemen inspected the semi-trailer. Not a single pack of SPANK or Zap. Just fake flowers and guns._ _

__“Well, it’s good you have no SPANK or Zap.” Hobruković announced to Aerith as he shook their hands. Both returned back to the truck and went on their way. This time, it was Cloud’s turn._ _

__“Shit, you heard what he said, there’s a truck that looks like ours.” Aerith told Cloud while she drove and looked around for incoming vehicles._ _

__“Yeah, I know.” Cloud answered._ _

__“What a coincidence, if you’re going to ask me.”_ _

__“Do you think there’s a chance we’d see another truck like that?”_ _

__“Prolly in a million or so chances, if not, it’ll probably be a hundred thousand.”_ _

__“Oh yeah, I’ll tell them too.” Cloud texted the other drivers._ _

__“Guys, be wary of a KAMAZ like ours. Same model, color and even trailer. So if you guys see that truck, you better call the police or something.” The other three drivers and Zack/Cissnei answered with either a ‘yes’ or a ‘noted’._ _

__Cloud then went back reading another book. Usually, he or Aerith would play _Fridge Racer_ , but they were waiting for another update.  
After crossing the border between Midgar and San Andreas two hours later, the latter’s customs and toll posts, Russian signs started to appear on their own eyes. But first. _ _

__“Cloud, we’re coming to San Andreas!” Aerith looked around the scenery. They realized they were in San Andreas when they saw its vehicles, registration plates, road signs and billboards were written in a different font and in a different language (Russian). (3)_ _

__A border sign said “Добро пожаловать в Сан Андреас” - “Welcome to San Andreas”. They can only see hills, forests and grasslands for now. That didn’t matter anyway; stepping foot in San Andreas was already a feat for them._ _

__“You remembered you wanted to go to San Andreas, right?”_ _

__“Yeah, I did!”_ _

__“Well, you really did it yourself!”_ _

__“Well, apart from what happened earlier, you helped me do it! I mean, without driving from Midgar to San Fierro, we wouldn’t be here. You deserve this, too!”  
\-----_ _

__While taking a dinner break, on a stolovaja/diner along Paleto-Mefunsk-San Fierro highway (3b, 3c), they pondered on things on whatever they thought, like what he/she read or what were they going to do._ _

__After ordering some beer and settled down, Aerith took a breath and asked Cloud._ _

__“How’s the book? You’ve been reading that ever since you waited.”_ _

__Meanwhile, a call from the table was made._ _

__“Table 11,” a man shouted in Russian, “here are your plovs that you ordered.” The man at the table called Cloud._ _

__“Wait, I’ll answer your question after this.” Cloud told Aerith as he left and she nodded in return._ _

__Cloud went to the canteen’s bar top. “Thank you!” Cloud thanked the server. He then returned with the food and she asked..._ _

__“So, back to the question...”_ _

__“Oh yeah, I liked it for the fact that the writer put so much detail. I mean, he skillfully wrote about how his characters felt while they were inside the tank” he answered and ate some spoonfuls of plov. “It also helped that he was in a tank.” Then he ate again. Meanwhile, Aerith ate as well._ _

__“Have you read the novel _Out from the BMP_? Although, it’s kinda different from the _BTR-man_ because she was from the Armored regiments and the fact she fought with her unit with a BMP-2. It reminded me of my army days.” Then she drank some canteen beer._ _

__“No, I haven’t read it yet, although that’s what I plan to read sometime. Anyways, back to what’s happening, how long do you think will it take for the company to floursh?”_ _

__“Hmm, good question. It will probably take years, even if the government gives help. You have any strategies in mind? I think we should buy a shitload of spares in case shit happens. You never know, what the fuck will happen.”_ _

__“I was thinking of how we can help Kunsel deal with the government.”_ _

__“Yeah, you’re correct. Kunsel did admit it’s nothing to him, although we should help him.” Aerith nodded as Cloud told her and added, “I mean, he worked with Barret once.”  
After eating, they left for San Fierro. Cloud drove for the last four and a half hours before both found a place to sleep. Next morning, Aerith drove (as alternating drivers) and then Cloud, until they finally ended in San Fierro. _ _

__They finally reached their location, a military base called Buhta Pashi (as in Pas-hi) or Easter Basin, for the guns, and a pier called Pier 69, for the plastic flowers. In fact, the guys at the base knew Barret and even told them they might get a new set of jobs if they looked at the job list in the port around Buhta Pashi. They did go there but found out there were no jobs going to Midgar, but there were jobs to Kalm, but they had to go all the way to San Fierro’s International airport. They planned to get the job but first...  
Barret texted them. It was the usual hello and how are you, along with a:_ _

__“There’s this guy, his name is Gianni Pelosi. He’s the one who my friends suspected of driving the identical KAMAZ with SPANK and Zap. Now, he might be in your area, and you’re allowed to arrest him as citizens.” The message had a picture of Gianni._ _

__It also added_ _

__“Either way, we’ll come here, 20:00. Here’s a photo of him. Meet me tomorrow!” Barret sent them the photo. It was 19:00 and the message sent was at 18:36._ _

__“By we, who are you referring to as ‘we’?”_ _

__“My friends, Lucrecia and Vincent.” Cloud suddenly remembered Lucrecia mentioning Barret._ _

__“Are you interested to deal with him? I mean, he didn’t do harm to us, but the coincidence... kinda makes me think why the hell would he have the same truck...”_ _

__“I agree. I want us to get him by ourselves and ask, 'did you coincidentally made your truck identical or something?'”_ _

__Just as they were leaving to get back to the truck and get the job, they immediately spotted somebody. It was Gianni._ _

__“Hey, isn’t that Gianni?” Aerith asked Cloud. Cloud looked at the phone and looked at the man walking towards the airport._ _

__“You are right! We better chase his ass!“_ _

__They entered the airport’s main terminal and slowly walked to Gianni, the latter having no suspicion of the two. But Gianni, unfortunately, wasn’t stupid. He quickened the pace and hid in an office._ _

__Aerith peeked around the glazed windows of the offices._ _

__“Nothing to see here, move along.” She thought. But she climbed over with a chair, and looked to her left.  
It’s Gianni. Aerith narrowed her eyes, but widened when her stare looked at Gianni. However, Gianni, panicking, ran away and jumped to another room._ _

__“Hey, Gianni!” Aerith barked at a distance, chasing Gianni. ._ _

__A woman screamed as the courier jumped to another room, Aerith trying to chase him._ _

__“Come on, Gianni, you asshole!” Cloud commanded and knocked at the door. Panicking, Aerith opened the door, only to evade Cloud, who used himself as a battering ram._ _

__“Sorry, Aerith!” Cloud apologized to her after he tried to use his body as a battering ram to destroy another door. She would’ve done the same thing in his place. But the airport security arrived and took them for interrogation._ _

__“Look, we’re being called to ask some guy about some drug shipment he’s involved in.” Aerith justified (in Midgarian) their actions._ _

__“Explain that later.” said the policeman (understanding Midgarian but answered in Russian) as he cuffed their hands.  
Aerith and Cloud stared in anger at Gianni escaping. _ _

__Now they saw themselves in front of the airport’s security. He wore a copy of the Soviet Milicija uniform (except it had its own insignia) like every other cop, including the ones that arrested them._ _

__“I am called Semjon Dzeffrievič Cross. How are you called?” he asked in Russian. (4)_ _

__“I am called Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough.” Cloud calmly answered in Russian, rather than explode._ _

__“Mhm, anyways, we arrested you two because of trespassing. It’s a very light offence, don’t worry. I have some Midgarian friends. But I want to ask, what made you do it?” Semjon asked._ _

__“Well, we wanted to get Gianni so we can find out why was our truck identical to ours.” Aerith answered him, again in Russian._ _

__Semjon nodded._ _

__“Sorry I got you two into this. So you guys are free. I apologize for my mistakes.” Semjon ended._ _

__“Spasibo.” Aerith answered. She looked at Cloud who texted to some other dude and whispered to him._ _

__“Who are you texting?”_ _

__“It’s Barret and the two of them. They’re in San Fierro!” Like her, he also whispered his answer._ _

__It was already 20:00. Vincent, Lucrecia and Barret arrived at San Fierro’s International Airport.  
“Where are you guys?” Barret asked. _ _

__“Right at the airport, at some office the cops mistakenly arrested us but they freed us now. We’re just talking about our target.” Cloud texted them while he whispered to Aerith. Semjon smoked a bit._ _

__“Who are you texting?” Semjon asked in Russian._ _

__“A friend of ours.”_ _

__“Could this be Barret?”_ _

__“What the, you know him?” Aerith asked Semjon. Semjon then started having small talk._ _

__“Yes, he sold thousands of surplus weapons and vehicles after the war. Just a year after the war, he bought those trucks from the army and sold to anyone who needed a business. That’s why you might see ZiL or Ural trucks with box shaped sleepers.”_ _

__“I see, so that’s what made him rich.” Cloud interjected a question._ _

__“Well, that and the fact he sometimes sold weapons, legally or illegally. That’s why he only works in San Andreas, Midgar and some other countries. Stepping out of those countries can mean arrest and extradition.”_ _

__“I see.”_ _

__“If you see him, tell him I said ‘hi’!”_ _

__“We will, we will.” Cloud answered._ _

__But soon a knock appeared._ _

__“Go ahead, open it.” The chief said but when Vincent, Lucrecia and Barret appeared, he asked: “Hey, who are you?”_ _

__“Friends of these two. They wanted to ask the man they tried to chase.” Vincent began in Russian._ _

__“Well, they already said the same thing. If you guys need help, I can provide that.”_ _

__“Barret, who are these people by the way?” Semjon saw Barret and asked in Russian._ _

__“They’re some officials from Midgar. Both of them wanted him as well, because he also tried to scam them.” Barret answered._ _

__Then some minutes later while they chatted about good old times, a message appeared._ _

__“Tovarišč Kapitan, Gianni was last seen in Easter Tunnel, he’s going to Las Venturas!”_ _

__“Understood.” he answered._ _

__“You, Cloud, Aerith and the two of you!” “Get the 2101 outside! Yeah, the four of you!” Semjon commanded. “Yes, I’ll send a cop car! End of signal!” he added a reply.  
They went out and got the car, as commanded. Once they went outside (it was at the back of the airport’s terminal), they met several policemen (also with a police version of the 2101) who affirmed they were with Semjon’s jurisdiction. _ _

__Just as they went out of the airport, they soon saw the identical KAMAZ right in front of them._ _

__“Isn’t that the KAMAZ we’ve been talking about?” Cloud asked. Then it went left to go to Doherty._ _

__Aerith looked deeper._ _

__“It fucking is!” she answered Cloud’s question._ _

__“Just tail him!” Vincent commanded Cloud. They tailed the truck while going through San Fierro._ _

__Several roads later, while nearing the Gant Bridge, they noticed the truck increased its speed, right after it crossed an intersection (it’s near the San Fierro church, the area with a camera)_ _

__“Cloud, the motherfucker’s onto it!” Aerith commanded Cloud._ _

__Cloud then swerved right and braked in front of the identical KAMAZ, which stopped. All four of them went out of the 2101 and surrounded him. Cloud and Aerith pulled out their pistols (they weren’t confiscated) and appeared themselves in front of the KAMAZ. Vincent stepped on the right side of the KAMAZ (holding by its mirror), while Lucrecia did the same thing, both of them aiming submachine guns at Gianni._ _

__Both put down the safety of their SMGs to mean business._ _

__Gianni soon asked._ _

__“What do you want from me?” Gianni asked, in Common/English._ _

“We want to ask you some questions.” Lucrecia began in heavily-accented Common, while offering a pack of 69 Brand. “Call the police.” She then commanded Vincent, back to Midgarian.

\-----  
Meanwhile, after they dealt with Gianni (and interrogated him with said pack), they planned their next move, in a café in front of the ferry building at Esplanade East (or should I say... Vostočnaja Esplanada).

__“So we found out that his boss, the one who decided to smuggle SPANK, Rocco Pelosi, was the reason why you guys got mistaken for the SPANK carriers.” Lucrecia stated to them._ _

__“According to my network and from interrogating Gianni, Rocco seems to be somewhere along this city.” Vincent declared, but he also added “according to Semjon, he’s only present around the southern gates of the city, around Doherty or Missionary Hill for the time being.”_ _

__“Well, I have a plan. Two days from now, he’ll be leaving San Fierro for Los Santos, in a Cheval Fugitive. If not, a Merc. Now I suggest, we hold some checkpoints, and once we find him, we block his point with two trucks. Oh and the rest of us will also be armed with bigger weapons.”_ _

__Everybody nodded, except Cloud, who had some questions._ _

__“Now hold on a second,” Cloud reacted at Vincent’s plan. “Aren’t there three main roads to Los Santos along with the tunnel?” (3)_ _

__“Well, according to the network I mentioned, he’s going to the tunnel. I forgot to mention that.”_ _

__“And why?” Aerith added._ _

__“He doesn’t like the main highways.” Lucrecia added._ _

__“Anyways, I thought of other possibilities to deal with that guy but unfortunately, we can’t use cop cars?”_ _

__“Why?”_ _

__“Too much attention.”_ _

__“And how do you answer this?”_ _

__“Make up some ‘checkpoint’ then, once he drives without noticing, we block him with two trucks.”_ _

__“And how do you do this?” Aerith asked._ _

__“Well, we have a treaty with San Andreas allowing collaboration with their cops, although we still need some people to do it.”_ _

__“Seems settled then.”_ _

__But then, Cloud caught some people in his vision. They were none other than the other drivers, Biggs, Wedge and Jessie, and called their names and waved at them.  
They ran to their fellow employees and shook Cloud and Aerith’s right hands. _ _

__“How’s things?” Biggs asked._ _

__“Well, we got ourselves into a situation. We nearly got arrested because we tried to catch Gianni, but the cops freed us, then we caught him while he was driving the lookalike KAMAZ.” Aerith answered._ _

__“Oh, so where’s he now?”_ _

__“He’s at the SFP building, near Downtown.” Lucrecia pointed at her right side._ _

__“Hey, uh, do you guys need help?” Wedge asked._ _

__“Yeah, why not? If you want to, that is.” Cloud._ _

__Then Zack and Cissnei, for some reason, appeared as well._ _

__“Hey I heard your voices and decided to come along. We ought to help too!”_ _

__“So I might modify my plan,” Vincent added. “We could use you guys rather than them. All we need now for the ‘cops’,” he added, “are their uniforms and some guns. And any of you who get to play cops, will pretend like one. Are you guys good at Russian?”_ _

__“Yeah, everyone here understands Russian, but only Biggs doesn’t speak it fluently. But only Wedge can speak as if he was a Russian. My grammar is shit but I can help in other ways.” Jesse answered._ _

__“Ok, so pretend you guys are cops. Who are the other two?” Vincent pointed his fingers at Zack and Cissnei._ _

__“Ah, you mean Zack and Cissnei?” Cloud asked._ _

__“Yeah.” Vincent answered._ _

__“Uh, what should we do?” Zack asked._ _

__“Hmmm, you guys can block the road with the bunch of trucks.” Vincent_ _

__“Actually, we parked the truck at the airport. If you guys need help we can help you use ours.” Cissnei answered._ _

__“It’s all good then. All we need to do is get some cop uniforms, some armor, more planning and some guns. Gianni might be armed or something.” Vincent added._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Aleksandr Koseevič Arima and Galina Andreevna Morrow (Morrou in Russian). Koseevič Arima - Arima Kousei. Galina - from Galina Homčik. Andreevna (daughter of Andrej) - I just put a name for Madd Dogg. Morrow - Ice-T - Coming from Tracy Lauren Marrow.  
> Also I was inspired by an album of Russian bard songs called _Pesni Našego Veka/Песни Нашего Века_ or _Songs of Our Century_ , hence G-thang rendered Bard-style.  
> 2\. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QT9JKOQVIa4  
> 3 and 3b - Yeah, came from Mfuni, coming from https://donjon.bin.sh/fantasy/name/#type=af;af=malian_town I just add random ass names for certain locations... because I feel like it + the fact I like to do this Wakanda thing as well (but they have an added Soviet character), plus I Russianize the fuck out of things whenever I want to, even if they’re not Russian to begin with. Same thing goes for certain fandoms even if they don’t actually follow the established canon/convention. E.G. a certain FF7 town gets a Serbian name rather than the established convention, which is using Norse-ish names like Nibelheim/Midgar/Modeoheim for instance in ff7. So there’s Modeoheim, but there’s also Faremisac (obv. comes from Gast Faremis) or Strife or Fair, but there’s also Hobruković (same from Donjon).  
> For GTA - While American English names are kept for the three original/main cities (at least in SA, 3 and VC), new names would be given a pseudo-Malian/Russian /other name (I mean, Carl is considered African American after all + I got it from watching a bit of Roots).  
> 3 and 3b - I decided to imagine San Fierro as a bigger city, but with some added highways.  
> 3c - Came from the lunch scene in _Дальнобойщики_ S02E05 _Белоснежка_ https://youtu.be/xNCbOAFONaM?t=390 sans the third guy talking to Saša and Ivanyč  
>  4\. "Меня зовут Семён Джеффриевич Кросс. Как вас зовут?". Semjon Dzeffrievič Cross came from https://gta.fandom.com/ru/wiki/OG_Loc OG Loc's Russian transliteration as Джеффри "OG Loc" Кросс
> 
> Originally the chapter involved them getting chased by a bunch of cops trying to shoot at them while in Midgar. But then it was ridiculous, so I cut the scene. The airport chase scene comes from Auf Achse S01E06.
> 
> SPANK and Zap - https://gta.fandom.com/wiki/Drugs


	10. Gotcha, Pelosi!

After a day of borrowing uniforms, guns and cars as disguises, it was all set. They set up a fake checkpoint with the fake cops, then the lookers, and once verified by the three, Zack and Cissnei would block them with the trucks (their ZiL and the KAMAZ). Then, Cloud and Aerith would approach them. If all else fails, they would have to shoot the car’s tires and engine, but not harm Rocco. (1)

They did have a Plan B, in case shit did happen. This is where the guns come, shoot either Rocco or his car, or both. They didn’t have a plan C, however. 

Now the last report from Vincent’s connection stated that Rocco would leave at 1200. It was 800 so they had some time to prepare, but they better hurry. At a safehouse Vincent once bought, near Doherty, they arranged themselves with the necessary equipment, and reached the road where Rocco will go through.

They arranged themselves according to the plan. Barret would be the main commander, Lucrecia and Vincent (and Barret) would look at Rocco with binoculars; Wedge, Biggs and Jessie played as fake policemen; Zack and Cissnei would block his path; Both Cloud and Aerith would just approach him with guns. In case shit goes bad, they’d call in a bunch of real cops armed with submachine guns and using a faster GAZ-24 Volga.

“Staršij Lejtenant Cukadev. Your documents, please.” asked Wedge in Russian. Biggs walked around with an AKM slung on his back, pretending they were a bunch of cops. (2)

“Yeah, yeah, here’s my ID.” Rocco replied, but in Common.

Wedge looked at the ID card. Goddamn, he conspicuously looked at the ID card’s photo. It was Rocco indeed. And the guy was Rocco himself. Wedge gave a quick look at Rocco, and confirmed it was him. 

“Jezžaj, go on.” Wedge commanded Rocco to go.

“Ok, I’m leaving.” 

What Rocco did not notice however, was that Wedge confirmed it was the former, by signaling with his right foot.

“Yeah, guys. It’s Gianni and his Cheval, block him once he passes.” Jessie commanded. 

“Understood.” Said Vincent from afar, looking at the road in which Rocco’s car was going to leave San Fierro. 

Vincent picked up an SVD, and aimed at the Cheval’s engine, but not to shoot at him. They want to take him alive.

“Rocco passed my line!” Lucrecia radioed.

“He’ll pass mine!” Vincent radioed as well. 

Some moments later, Rocco passed Vincent.

“He looks calm,” Vincent radioed. “It really is him.”

Then the Cheval passed Barret.

“Now!” Barret, while in a police 21016, radioed Zack and Cissnei, both having the same frequency. Hearing Barret’s command, Cloud and Aerith soon hid by the road’s bushes and prepared their carbines, AKS-74Us. Afterwards, Barret picked up the two other watchers.

Cissnei blocked said front part of the road with the KAMAZ, effectively closing Rocco’s avenue of escape. 

“Gotcha now, Rocco!” Zack announced as he blocked the rear side of the road with their ZiL-131, parking it in a circular fashion so Gianni won’t easily escape.

“You’re trapped now!” said Cissnei, who used the KAMAZ, blocking Gianni’s frontal escape.

Then Rocco realized some people were doing. They weren’t some random people, they were out to get him! Rocco was just going to escape on foot, but he didn’t notice two helmeted figures with AKS-74U carbines.  
....  
Aerith and Cloud leapt from the barricade. They pushed the selector from safety to automatic to demonstrate that she meant business.

 

Rocco realized the two were going to get him. But then he didn’t realize, apart from Zack, Cloud, Cissnei and Aerith, there was Barret and Vincent as well. Barret had a PKM with him, while Vincent appeared with an AK-74 rifle. Rocco wanted to escape but all of them were armed. 

“I’m sorry, Rocco, it’s too late to even escape.” Vincent reassured him, appearing with said rifle.

“Fuck you all!” Rocco exclaimed in Common. (3)  
.....  
An hour later, after packing up, back at San Fierro’s police building, the two drivers, Vincent and Rocco sat in front of the police chief of the city.

“So, you are saying this Rocco guy is some fraud?” said the chief. 

“Not just, he also used their truck for another, in order to distract the cops.” Vincent answered, his Russian was far better than theirs. 

Suddenly a woman appeared with papers.

“Here are the papers for Rocco and Gianni Pelosi, Džintan.” A white-haired woman appeared with a plastic envelope, speaking in Russian.

“Thanks, Menma.” said Džintan I mean Jintan (the head of the city’s police, also speaking in Russian), who quickly pored through the shitloads of papers. A sound of tsk tsk tsk came from Jintan’s teeth. (4)

“Uh, can we go now?” Cloud asked Jintan, in Russian.

“Yes, actually. I forgot I was too busy dealing with some papers.” said Jintan (also in Russian), who gave them their passports. 

“Do Svidanija!” both said to the chief, Vincent coming along with the other two. 

“Oh, and close the door!” Jintan commanded at them, which they did. Menma locked the door silently.

“Can I-?” asked Rocco, but Menma stopped Rocco, by grasping his shoulder firmly, the former shaking her head at him.

“Izvinite, we won’t let you run away. You have other problems with our government.” Menma warned Rocco.

“No. We will talk with you.” said Jintan, who pulled a Stečkin to prove he’s business. 

As Cloud and Aerith walked out, Vincent waved at them to say goodbye. The others already left back to Midgar or to whatever job they were doing. They counted the money given to them by the San Andreans. Vincent already gave out a payment of 500 ruburu per individual who participated. 

“Sto, dvesta, trista, četristo, petsto... ruburu. That’s enough for us.” Cloud told Aerith. 

“Yeah... a hundred is enough for a date, I guess...” Aerith answered him.

“Mhm,” Cloud nodded. 

For a day, they managed to have a date and walk around San Fierro. 

“I just have a feeling, true, we don’t fight, I mean, we support each other and love each other, but what we get instead is some adventure or mishap that happens every trip, for some reason. I mean, I still remember going downhill... in a van.” Cloud told her, while walking around the coastline of San Fierro (around Pier 69). 

“Yeah, I notice that too. Do we even fight at each other?”

“Nah. I’m actually happy and surprised we don’t even fight at each other. You are right; we act as if we’re one. Like it’s inborn in both of us, since we met. You know, soulmates.” 

“Exactly.”

After some date they had, they went back to port of Easter Basin and got another job to Midgar. This time, it was 15 tons of mechanical components to a factory in their city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The trap scene is based on Auf Achse S01E05, _Ganoven Unter Sich_
> 
> 1\. https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/m1kozhemyakin/23856210/410307/410307_original.jpg - for the uniforms. 21016 car - https://avatars.mds.yandex.net/get-pdb/199965/656f194b-43fa-4f8d-96ec-4e848aaa13a0/s1200?webp=false  
> In other words San Andrean police (in this fic) and the people using their disguise look 90% Soviet Militia.  
> 2\. Comes from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGRBawUG59E or _Три дня на размышление/Tri dnja na razmyšlenie_.  
>  3\. Original Rocco tends to attack Luis and Tony by person.  
> 4\. Yeah, I know its those guys from Anohana, but I like removing them away from their plots (aka I don't like the plot where they came from) so instead, they become cops, like the ones in https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Deadly_Force_(TV_series)


	11. Coming down to Ivalice and meeting some friends of mine

After some trips from Midgar and to certain countries like Balamb, Narshe or cities like Kalm and Paleto (San Andreas), they got a contract to work outside the country as truck drivers courtesy of Luxiere. They had some upgrade in their skills: They could go longer distances, carry heavier loads, carry some important cargo and carry ammunition as well.  
They came to the Kingdom of Nabranastre (Nabradia and Rabanastre), as a part of a contract agreed with SGTS and a heavy haulage/transport/weapons transport company that had a connection with Barret. 

For the payment of 2,000,000 Gil for both Cloud and Aerith, they’d work for the company for 6 months. After landing at Rabanastre’s Aerodrome, they met Rasler at the city’s terminal. 

“Excuse me, but are you, Rasler Nabradia?” Cloud asked.

“Yes, I am Rasler Nabradia and I thank you two for helping us in what we need. My wife and I manage this company, because it’s a joined family business. We talk to the big San Andrean companies, you know, like Ammu-Nation and so on, and we know this Barret guy because we buy some guns from him. We know Luxiere because we often talked to him when he worked under Barret.” Rasler announced to them, in Russian as he shook their hands.

“Yeah, Luxiere’s responsible for finding jobs for us.” Cloud replied in Russian.

“It’s temporary though, because we don’t have a lot of truck drivers and we have more things we didn’t expect to do. Oh and be careful around here, the traffic is chaotic.” - Rasler added.

“Hmm,” Aerith began to ask, also in Russian. “Is this involving some movies mentioned in Mitgarska Politika?” [[1](%E2%80%9C#note1%E2%80%9D)]

“Yeah, two of them actually. One movie is about the Dalbradia-San Andreas-Archadian-Rozarrian war, the other are cutscenes we’re making, as a part of a remake of some game the Japanese made. They’re all directed by Famran Bunansa.” [[2](%E2%80%9C#note2%E2%80%9D)]

“Mhmm, mhm.” Cloud nodded.

“Anyways, I’ll meet you two tomorrow. There’s a safehouse at Liberation street, at Lowtown. We live nearby, at Carl Johnson street. Get yourselves some rest as well... I’ll meet you two at The Sandsea, right at 11:30. I have some work to do.” [[3](%E2%80%9C#note3%E2%80%9D)]

And Rasler showed the city’s map where the locations were and greeted them goodbye.

Afterwards they roamed around the city, took some pictures of said city and its areas, and then went home, to the address I mentioned, to get some rest.  
\--------------------  
It was morning and they went to said tavern, where they met Rasler and his wife Ashe.

“So you guys will do this, drive a trailer filled with ammunition and SVD rifles. Well they’re blanks, don’t worry. It’s for this movie set during the liberation war. But it also has another trailer attached to it, this time it’s loaded with swords, spears and staves. It’s for the remake as well. They’re for the same destination, which is Nalbina fortress, in the North.” Rasler handed the documents and a map to Cloud, who read them and then gave it to Aerith as well. 

“The trailer’s outside! Be careful driving it, it’s longer than what you expect! It’s at the back of this tavern! And it’s 29 tons!” Ashe added, to which both Cloud and Aerith answered with an “ok”, not realizing what he really meant. 

Once getting out of the tavern, they saw a Volvo F88 attached to a double trailer, a lemgthy ome. [[4](%E2%80%9C#note4%E2%80%9D)] They were used to seeing semi-trailers like that in their country, Wutai, Figaro, Balamb and San Andreas, but not driving them per se.

“Oh, I didn’t realize this... It’s the first time we’re pulling this thing.” Cloud told her.

“Me neither...” Aerith replied.

“I’ll drive and put the wires in.”

“I’ll direct the truck getting out of this parking lot.”

They did their roles, with the help of the tavern’s employees. 

“Come on, come on. Go a bit right!” Aerith gestured her hands to follow her, as Cloud did whatever she told. 

“Can you look if we are might hit something?” Cloud asked.

“No we aren’t hitting anything yet.” She answered loudly as she looked. Then she resumed what she did and went on until they could safely leave the place and go start their journey. As they were going to leave they called said employee and paid him a tip.

“Here’s 20 ruburu!” She said in Russian.

“Spasibo vam!” and the employee waved at them. 

Going to Nalbina, Cloud drove through slightly heavier traffic though Midgar’s rush hour seems much heavier (thank the gods they only work in Faremisac). The traffic gradually disappeared as they left. No problems were encountered, that is until... they drove through the desert. It was summer and the fact their truck had no air-conditioning didn’t help. Well the truck worked well, no breathing problems, brake ain’t shit and so on. But what about the drivers themselves? Not so much.

“Cosmo is hot, but that’s nothing compared to this! Fuck, dude! Even with the fan turned on and my window on the left side opened, it’s as if we’re in a fucking oven!” Cloud complained as he wiped his face with his left hand, which then returned to the steering wheel. Meanwhile, Cloud’s mobile phone played Круг’s _Кара-кум_.

“Yeah,” Aerith replied, wiping her face with a handkerchief as well. “Hopefully with the windows opened we can get some air, which we really, really need.” Aerith replied, as she opened hers. 

“And while we’re driving, we’re playing a song about a desert.” Cloud replied.

“Pretty much so.” Aerith then sang some of its lyrics. “Еще бархан куда ни глянь, Везде песок!”

Then Cloud added with “Дул ветер злой что было сил, Палящий зной с ума сводил!”And it went on and on.

Afterwards, for 2 hours they passed two main areas, Barheim and Garamsythe, and then to Nalbina itself. There, they saw a huge ass set. It consisted of T-34-85s with Garif, Viera and Nabranastrian extras dressed up in period costumes and armed with old AK rifles. Then there was some guy commanding them.

“Yeah, uh the guy with the RPG, when you see that tank, shoot at it, ok? Pretend as if you’re there. But anyways, it is lunch time, everyone’s got to eat.” Some guy loudly asked with a megaphone.

Cloud pulled out the documents and got a picture of a guy which he looked at. On its back it was written “This is Famran Bunansa” in Russian. Aerith looked at it and they both approached him. Once nearing him, they waved at him. Famran walked to them. 

“Izvinite, are you Famran Bunansa?” 

“Da! Zdravstvujte! They call me Famran! Who are you?”

“They call me Cloud and they call her called Aerith.”

“So uh, the cargo is parked there.” Aerith exclaimed.

“Thank you. Anyways, how did you get here?” Famran. 

“One of our employees got us a notice Rasler sent. We talked to him and we signed a contract with him.” Cloud. 

“Ok, I see. D’you guys eat already?” Famran.

“Not yet.” Aerith.

“Well there’s lunch, so get to eat with us.” Famran.

After lunch, while they waited for the next cargo to bring back to the city, they didn’t realize they’d carry a different cargo. 

“Hey, uh, Ashe told me that you guys transport some fine-ass šljivovica ice cream mix, in that trailer.” Famran came back to them after lunch and handed them some documents, this time involving 15 tons of said mix (it’s just ice cream with šljivovica as the main ingredient). 

“Where’s the trailer?” Aerith asked.

“Well, we used that reefer with ice.” Some assistant of Famran appeared and pointed said trailer.

“Aight, ok then. Wait, what?” Aerith asked once again.

“I understand,” Cloud added. “But why do you guys need packed ice?”

“Two reasons. There’s no other trailer and this trailer’s fucked. It has broken air chutes and wires. I told the guys at Rabanastre, and they answered that this thing must be refurbished and repaired at the city, since the other repair facility between these areas needs to buy that shit straight from Los Santos.”

“Well... ok, then. Can we at least get some duct tape?” Cloud asked. Famran gave him a map, some notes (where to park), and a roll of duct tape in case shit does happen then wished them the best.

Once they checked the trailer, the truck and attached the necessary wires, they left back to Rabanastre. No problems for now... that is until they southward to Barheim. While there, they got a random-ass sandstorm. They stopped, but Cloud also saw smoke coming from the trailer while the sandstorm slowly died down. He then went out to see the trailer.

“Oh fuck, dude!” Cloud complained.

“What happened?” Aerith asked. 

“The trailer’s refrigeration system is broke now as well.” 

“I see. I think we should text them.”

“Aight, will do.” Just as he planned to do so, the sandstorm was gone. 

“We had a sandstorm. We’re on the way.” Cloud texted. 

“Yeah I understand, sandstorms are pretty common here. There’s no other facility to repair the whole trailer. But anyways, do what you must do.” Rasler answered. 

Afterwards, Aerith started driving (since Cloud’s turn ended), but she pushed the pedal at a higher speed, at 100 km/h. Yes, the roads didn’t have any police cars installed around the vicinity but they needed to hurry. 

“Aerith, there’s a cop car!” Cloud told her as she looked at the distance.

“Aight, I’ll slow this down.” She lightly stepped on the foot brake and turned on its engine brake, causing the speed to run at 90 km/h, enough at least for the nearby police car not to chase them. But she turned the engine brake off and sped up again. 

“Better if we go fast, this might cut more time.”

“Yeah, I hope so. It’s freaking me out! My foot’s down already!” She said it while _Dolazim za pet minuta_ played, right at the “Nemoj da bežiš, ne budi dete” part. 

Both of them were too scared the ice might totally melt, and it didn’t help that the temperature was much higher, at 40 degrees C as they wiped their faces (The fan installed was shit anyway). They finally relaxed for a bit when they neared the city. 

But that wasn’t the point; they had to hurry up because they thought the ice was going to melt. Time wasn’t on their side and Aerith quickly maneuvered the truck just to reach their destination, at some intersections they beat some red lights. They didn’t look at the time when they finally reached their unloading point. Once there she stopped the truck, shifted back to reverse, turned on the emergency flashers, looked at the left mirror and asked Cloud to look at the right mirror.

“I’ll go out and help you reverse the truck!” He left and waved with the back of his hands to help reverse said truck. 

“Go left and reverse a bit, then reverse right!” Cloud added as the truck’s rear went its way into the depot. Aerith saw (from the left mirror) that the truck entered the depot and steered towards the right, and then to the left.

She immediately turned the truck so its rear can face the loading dock. 

“Finally!” she exclaimed as she took a breath and went out of the truck. She then went out and met Cloud again, who then exclaimed:

“This is it!” Cloud told Aerith as they prepared for the worst. 

“The moment we’ve been waiting for.”

Cloud pulled the door instantly and found out that only some of the ice did melt. 

“Guys,” Aerith asked in Russian. “Do you have a nice freezer out here? Can you guys help unload the ice cream fast?” 

“Yes, why not?” answered an employee, who already showed up with a forklift. He prepared it in front of the trailer doors. The two truckers quickly unloaded the boxes of ice cream lest they melt. 

They waited for a few hours, anticipating some major complaint or something else. Talking of which, Ashe did come, but not to shit on them, more like appraise them. 

“Nice work guys, even if the trailer was shitty.” Ashe then added: “Sorry about the trailer. We’re gonna have this repaired or replaced and used for spare parts.”

“Thanks...” Aerith answered her.

“You’re all welcome. Tomorrow you guys will get another trailer and drive it south of the capital. I’ll give out the details.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GN: When I read about Rabanastre/Dalmasca in general, I decided to portray it as some mix between Egypt and Syria (geographically), since Dalmasca was mentioned by FFwikia as based off Damascus. Also, imagine Cloud and Aerith to talk in Russian instead of the usual Bosnian/Croatian/Serbian/Cetra language they use. 
> 
> 1 Basically Midgarian version of the Serbian newspaper https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Politika  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return1%E2%80%9D) ]  
> 2 AKA Balthier.  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return2%E2%80%9D) ]  
> 3 No reason, actually. I just like giving unrelated names. Also it’s a reference of certain countries renaming their streets due to decolonization (e.g. Winston Churchill Street to Bobby Sands Street). In this case the colonizers being Archadia.  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return3%E2%80%9D) ]  
> 4 Volvo F88 6x4 + https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/euro-truck-simulator-2/images/c/c1/ETS2_Krone_Profi_Liner_Double.png/revision/latest?cb=20181026215258 also http://lemgthbook.com  [ [return to text](%E2%80%9C#return4%E2%80%9D) ]


End file.
